Crossing Worlds: The pages of the book of Murdor
by Bunny Girle
Summary: What happens when a Zelda fan falls into the game? It's not as fun as she thinks. With every one in the land trying to kill her Will Shan be abel to find the pages before the evil Torent. Updated R/R
1. Default Chapter Title

Legend of Zelda Fanfic.

Note: I do not own nor did I create the Zelda games. If I did I would be rich, in reality I am a poor college student who makes no money off of the fanfic I have written. Ok so there. The characters that I did create are mine.

Note 2: For those of you who you know my Web page you'll see a familiar name as the main character. However this is still different. I just thought I'd Keep Shan around for another section of Fan fiction. You can find info on my page if you are reading this from Fan fiction. Net.

Slowly she made her way past the steps of the old temple. It had been days since she had herd from hr master and was now waiting for him to return to her. Slowly she looked around, there were no guards. She didn't think there would be, no weapon was welcomed on this holly ground. Her red hair blew behind her as she walked on her eyes darting in every direction.

"Gloria," she jumped at the sound of her own name. She spun around to see her master standing near some gossip stones. Part of her wanted to run, no matter how she felt she had to do his bidding. He was in control. She dropped to one knee bowing to him.

"Master Torrent." She said threw her purple facemask. He smiled and looked towards the old temple like building. 

"Have you done what I asked?" Torrent said. He stared at her with piercing eyes. Gloria nodded, glad that she had completed her assignment with out any complications.

"Yes master." She said standing. "I have the book." She reached into her satchel and slowly pulled a book from it. Slowly she handed it to him. He reached out one of his large pale hands and took it from her. "May I ask master what it is for?" He simply smiled and opened it. Page after page turned, Gloria watched in fear. As he turned the pages her master's face began to contort with rage.

"There are pages missing," he said glaring at her. She dropped to the ground bowing and closing her eyes.

"Master I swear I did not do anything to the book." She said almost throwing herself on his feet. Torrent closed the book with an echoing slam.

"I know that fool. Only magic can remove a page from the Book of Murdor." He shoved the book into a large red bag that lay near him. Gloria looked up from where she was. Slowly she stood.

"Master. . ."

"Silence!" He shouted. Gloria was knocked off her feet by a powerful blast of magic. Her body shook as she rolled over and stared up at him with fear filled eyes. Turning he looked up at the temple. "NO matter. We will find the pages. They must be somewhere." His cape blew in the wind. Gloria stood up still shaking from her punishment.

"Maybe the king knows master," she said and winced as he rounded on her. When no blow came she opened her eyes to see him smiling. She would have rather been punished than to see a smile like that.

"Yes, after all the royal family knows many scared legends." He stroked his long red beard as his black eyes sparked with inspiration. "Maybe if I go to him personally I will gain the knowledge that I need." Gloria stared at her master.

"Master," She said. "Are you sure that is wise for you to go?" 

"I know what I am doing." He snapped. Gloria fell to her knees again.

"Forgive my ignorance master." 

"Get up," he snapped. To him she was a mere tool, a minor piece in his master plan. "We must prepare, go back to the hideout and wait for my signal. I will send for you as soon as I have gained the kings trust." He held his hand up and a glowing ball appeared in it. "My magic will control his mind."

"What about the princes?" Gloria asked.

"She is a mere child incapable of stopping me. I have nothing to fear from Zelda." Gloria looked concern. "Are you fearful of a mere child?"

"I have heard stories master. They say that Zelda is not a child at all," she said whispering. "They say that she is spirit that came to the world in a child's form and found by the queen." Torrent laughed.

"Do not be foolish, that child only has the power to annoy. I will take care of the king you will do as you are told." Gloria bowed.

"Yes master." He turned and faced the temple, behind it the clouds around Death Mountain swirled in angry colors of red and black. He laughed and pointed towards it.

"Even the land knows that my master will return. Yes we will free him and he will punish those who appose him." Lightning shot from his hands asthe thunder began to crash around. "Soon Master Ganondorf You will be free and rule the kingdom of Hyrule." Gloria stepped back in fear as the thunder grew louder with every bang.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shan woke up with a start and wiped her forehead with her right hand. Looking around her room she sighed and then laughed as her eyes fell upon the TV screen. On it Link rode Epona across the plains of Hyrule as the name "Zelda," appeared backed by a familiar shield. She turned off the game and stretched. 

Shan was a normal teenager, well at least she thought so. Her wall was decorated in posters and little of the painted walls were seen. On her table were stacks of magazines and cd's. She pulled on a green t-shirt and some jeans as her aunt walked. After stepping over a large pile of magazines she frowned and opened the window shade.

"You did it again didn't you?" She asked looking a bit annoyed as she picked up a t-shirt from the floor and put it in the basket she was caring. 

"Yea," Shan said carefully unplugging her controller and setting it on her desk.

"You need to get some normal hobbies." Her aunt said.

"C'mon I'm normal. You tell me one thing that's not normal." Her aunt took a deep breath.

"The posters," she stared. Shan looked at them.

"What they're normal I mean who doesn't have posters on their wall."

"Their posters of that game you like. Look that character Sink or what ever. And then you have the posters of the other games to."

"It's Link Auntie and he's a fox look at him even if he's a character in a game." Her aunt pointed to the stack of Magazines and Cd's.

"You've been spending to much time playing those games you should be studying." Shan frowned and picked up her backpack. On one of the Zippers a small stuffed game character swung violently.

"It's the last day of school." Shan picked up a stack of magazines and stuffed them in her bag. "And as for studying I have been."

"Not game's I mean things like math and spelling." 

"I did and I got an A remember. Besides the game tournament is coming and it never I mean never ever came this close before. I have got to be ready. The guys and I have got it in the bag."

"That' another thing. Why don't you hang out with other kids?"

"What's wrong with Tyler and Jordan?" Her aunt sighed.

"Your always with them why not try to make some friends who are girls." Shan frowned.

"They don't think I'm their type of person to hang with." Shan said bitterly. "Besides the girls at my school are all preppy snobs. At least the guys act like them self's around me." 

"I'm not going to win this argument am I?" Her aunt asked picking up another t-shirt. Shan smiled as she left the room.

"Nope." 

Down stairs Shan entered the kitchen tossed her bag on the table. Her young cousin was sting on the floor franticly pressing the buttons on his game boy. Shan looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Want a tip?" She asked. He shook his head, his eyes still locked on the small screen.

"No I can do this I know I can." Shan smiled and crossed her arms.

"Ok it's your quarter." She began to eat.

"AHHH NO NOT AGAIN!" He shouted and turned off the game boy. "Why can't I get past the last guy." Shan ignored him. "Come on tell me?"

"You need to get the extra heart containers or you'll never stand a chance. And you need to use the hook shot." She smiled. "That Zelda game is one of my faves."

"Every RPG is your fave." 

"Chill Greg." She said. "Your a pro at Pokémon."

"But your better." Shan frowned.

"Yea and I'm to old to do that part of the compaction. You need to get your stuff ready man. The games are only three weeks away."

"I know." He said frowning. "But I'm not as good as you or the others." Shan rolled her eyes.

"Who cares about that just have fun. That's the point of RPG's. By the way I beat Chrono Cross last night. Man the ending was awesome."

"You two stop talking about those games and get to school." Her uncle shouted entering the room. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry kids."

"Tuff night Unck." Shan asked. He nodded as his wife walked in.

"What exactly is this new thing your working on anyway?" He shook his head as he poured a cup of steaming coffee.

"I can't talk about it it's classified as level one." He looked at the wall clock. "You kids better go or you'll miss your buss." They grabbed their bags and started towards the door. "And Shan?" He said. Shan stopped short and smiled nervously at him.

"Yea?" She asked. 

"Try not to get into trouble and . . ." The sound of a horn sent Shan running from the room.

"k gota go." 

"She did it again." He said. "She knew I was going to tell her not to play those games at school and she just left." He laughed and then yawned. "Just like her old man."

At school Shan smiled mischievously as she spotted her friends arguing loudly and pointing into a magazine.

"No way we have got to get the shade controller for the best feel." Jordan shouted his wild looking green hair fell over his eyes. He pushed it back and glared at Tyler who pushed his round glasses up the bridge of his nose.His black hair was brushed neatly back as he shook his head.

"Your nuts," he pointed towards the magazine again. "The duel shock is the best."

"Will you two nock it off." Shan said almost shouting. "The controllers are the least of our worries." They turned and stared at Shan. "Don't forget we have to beat the Zombies and other gamers to."

"Hey when'd you get hear." 

"Just now and look at this." Shan said taking out a magazine. The two boys fell over as they read. Jordan jumped up and shook his head.

"NO WAY!" He said his face lighting up with joy. "NO Friking way." Tyler laughed as he threw his hands in the air and cheered.

"Oh yea this is awesome beyond everything."

"Calm down knuckle heads." Shan said. "Sure this is awesome. Hell who wouldn't want to play the new Zelda game before it's due out. The problem is we have to make sure that the preps don't beat us." The bell rung signaling the begging of class. Shan and her friends walked towards the class.

"Like we have to worry about them." Tyler said smirking. 

"Yea no one can touch us. Me the master of the sport games," Jordan said flopping in his seat.He pointed at Tylor. "The master of the puzzle games," he pointed at Shan. "And you the master of the RPG's man no one has a chance against us."

"Grow up." Said an obnoxious voice. Shan rolled her eyes as Christine a seventeen-year-old freshman said. "You three freaks, all you ever do is talk about games." Shan sneered and pointed at the hello kitty backpack that Christine was wearing.

"It's better than carrying around a kindergartners back pack."

"It's the style." Christine said tossing her pack on her desk. Shan smirked again as she leaned back in her seat.

"If that's the style then I'm glad I'm an individual." 

"What?" Christine asked. Shan rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Nothing gets lost." Shan said. Christine left as three tall boys entered wearing black t-shirts and smiling wide. Shan, Jordan and Tyler glared at them.

"Yo freaks what's up." Said one sitting on the desk in front of Tyler.

"What do you want?" Shan asked.

"Good question. Yo Tim, what do we want?" 

"Well Sam we want to prove that these twerps won't beat us at the Nintendo game off."

"Keep dreaming," Jordan said with a laugh. "Just because you three losers lock yourselves in your rooms and hide from the light of day doesn't mean you'll beat us. We've got Bunny G on our side." Shan smiled.

"So what's your team name?" Asked Hank sitting next to Shan.

"Uh," Jordan said going pale. 

"It's uh." Tyler said. They looked at each other and then looked at Shan. Shan smiled and leaned back in her chair.

"We were lucky we got the first name we put in."

"So what was it?" Tim asked. 

"Triforce," Shan said as Tyler and Jordan sighed in relief.

"No way," Hank said. "I tied to get that name," he said. "I went to the n64 site and it said that over half of the gamers playing wanted the name." Shan smiled.

"Yea but we got it."

"How?"

"As soon as I found out that the tournament was coming hear I put my name in. And luck was with me. So what name did you get?"

"Well," Hank said turning red. 

"This is hilarious." Jordan said grabbing a piece of paper from Tim. "Look at that name. This can't be it, I mean what self respecting gamer would want this?"

"It was the only one left that didn't have a number at the end." Hank shouted. 

"Yea but the Plummer crew." Shan said snickering. "What is Mario Bros the only game you three know?" The three of them glared at Shan and walked off. Shan laughed.

"Wo Shan," Jordan said laughing. "Good lie." Shan frowned at him.

"I'm not lying our team name is Triforce. And you better not . . ."

"How in the world did you know we forgot?"

"I didn't just know Tyler." Shan snapped. "You always forget."

"So is your cuz in?" Jordan asked. Shan nodded.

"Yea I wanted to ask you two something?" Just Mr. Lester walked in and the class began.

"NO Hell no!" Jordan and Tyler shouted in unison.

"Look!" Shan shouted over them as they walked towards the buss. "He'll give them back."

"Do you know how long it took me to raise Mewtwo to level One hundred?" Jordan shouted. "And not only that he has my best tm's on him."

"And I just got Mew to one hundred."

"Hey look Greg is our teammate he's in the jr division and the only game he can play in it is Pokémon. You can trade them to him at the tournament and when's he's done He'll give them back. 

"But. . ."

"Look do you want to lose out on the team trophy?"

"No."

"Then trust me."

"Shan," Tyler said getting on the bus. "We do." 

Over the next week Shan and her friends did their best to get ready for the tournament. It wasn't like they played all day and night though, they did go outside. As a mater of fact the three of them were avid soccer players and roller bladders. They may have been game crazies but they didn't lock themselves in their rooms with the games and play till their eyes were red.

"Kick the damn ball!" Tyler shouted as Jordan ducked past a member of the other team. Jordan kicked the ball hard sending it soaring into the net. Shan cheered as she and the rest of the team tacked him in a hug.

"We won baby yea." Tyler shouted as his glasses were knocked askew.

"And tomorrow we'll win the Tournament of Nintendo."

When the next day came Shan woke up early to get ready. She had worked hard to get the right gamer look down. She pulled out a purple t- shirt that hosted three yellow triangles on it. She wore deep blue flared jeans and as a final touch she striped her bangs with purple hair mascara. She smiled at her self in the mirror and did a turn.

"Looking good." Shan said grabbing her game boy and her electric purple controller. When she walked out of her house she found Jordan. When they saw her they stared.

"What?" Shan asked staring back at them."

"Shan you look like a girl." Shan turned red and glared at them.

"Well at least you know that much." Shan snapped.

"Sorry," Tyler said.

"Look at you two," Shan said smiling. Jordan laughed as he looked down at his Toney hawk T and his long kaki shorts. Tyler blushed and rubbed his head. He was wearing a nice dress shirt and slacks. The three of them laughed. 

"Wait till ya see what we got for Greg ta ware. Yo little man come on out." 

"NO WAY IS HE GOING TO WERE THAT!" Shan shouted making the three boys sweat drop. 

"What? It's cool." Shan frowned.

"He looks like the character. That is not the way I want to present us. Take off that stupid hat and shirt."

"But I want to look like Ash." Shan rolled her eyes and threw up her hands.

"Fine lets just go."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Slowly she peeked threw the door to the thrown room and watched. Her father had begun his meeting. Every fiber of her being surged with fear. The knights sat down as the king arrived followed by the bearded man. He had arrived only weeks ago declaring loyalty to her father and taking on the position of royal advisor. Zelda hated to seethe old advisor go. He had been a wise man who had aided in advancing the new law of Hyrule, mostly he had taughther many things about magic and one spell.

"Sire," said a knight standing. "Why is it you have called us. We are proud to come but there is still much work to do threw out the kingdom."

"I understand that." The king said. "But there is a new threat to Hyrule one that must be looked upon."

"I shall fight for you my liege." Shouted a knight. Zelda put her hand on her heart and felt a chill. This man had begun something that would change the kingdom. Slowly he had corrupted her father and soon he would have control over the knights.

"What is this threat?" Asked a general.

"My advisor will inform you." The king said and sat down on his thrown. Zelda could see that he was exhausted. Over the weeks he had become weaker, his strong voice no longer held it's regal tone. He was like an old man now more than ever. 

"A evil threat comes for us. We must be ready. There is an attack coming soon from the northern domain." Zelda stepped away from the door as a knight walked past it. She turned and quickly walked down the long hallway. Her feet never moved so fast, as she came to the door of her long time friend and protector the door opened.

"Impa," Zelda said looking at the tall woman. Impa smiled down at the small girl and then bowed.

"Your highness." Zelda made a face.

"Pleas don't do that." Impa laughed.

"Zelda pleas act more like a lady of the court. You should not be running around like this." Zelda looked down. Impa suddenly looked concerned.

"Zelda what's wrong?" Zelda looked almost in tears as she fell into Impa's arms. "Pleas don't cry." Impa crooned. "Tell me what is the matter?"

"That man," Zelda sobbed. "He's done something to father and I know he is trying to do something evil. He is making plans to attack the northern domain." Impa gently patted Zelda on the head. "I've had a terrible dream. I think it's a warning." 

"It's ok," Impa said. "The man is a friend." Zelda stared at Impa and then slowly began to back away from her. "Zelda why don't you just ignore it all. Act like a lady for once." Zelda shook her head slowly.

"He's gotten to you." She said. Impa stood up.

"No do not be ridicules. Lets go and see him and you'll see he is a friend to your father."

"Your not Impa." Zelda ran from the room. Impa laughed loudly as her form changed into that of another.

"Oh little princess my master commands that you obey him. And Your Impa has never been more than a simple sprit." 

Zelda ran faster than she ever had running out to the place grounds she saw the man filled with the lust of power and the desire of control. At that time Princes Zelda the fifth ruled," Zelda nodded.

"And she saw the man for what he was. She feared what he would do and so called forth the hero of time so thatthe evil would be defeated." Impa smiled.

"You know the legend." Zelda nodded. 

"But what can I do? Where is this hero?" Impa closed her eyes and began to glow purple; as the child watched with a scared confused face.

"Beyond a dream and further than the sky can reach. I can send you there," Impa said glowing. "Once you find the hero I will bring you back. But you must hurry child the evil is planning to begin their attack." Zelda felt her feet rise from the ground slowly the sky seemed to split as she flew up. Then every thing went dark.

Impa watched as the princess disappeared. "Oh no I shall not allow this."Torrent said watching from above the bridge.

"You can not stop this." Impa said angrily.

"I will make sure she fails Sage of the Shadow. When I return I shall carry her dead body to you." Impa watched as he disappeared. 

"Zelda Forgive me I can do nothing." Impa's image flickered as she closed her eyes. "Sage of time pleas protect her." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Damn strait." Jordan shouted above the hundreds of screaming spectators. "Go Tyler do it to it man." Shan stared up at the large screen.

"How can he stand these games." She said rubbing her eyes. The game for the Puzzle champion ship was Tetris Attack. Tyler was doing well and had his opponent running scared. When the final block fell it was all to clear who was the winner.

"Yea baby ya did it." Jordan said tackling Tyler. Shan cheered loud as well. 

"Three for three." Shan said. "We're way ahead tied with the Plummer crew." Shan said laughing.

"And the last event is the surprise RPG." Greg said looking worried as he fiddled with his huge badges. Shan laughed.

"If you think that the Bunny G is goin down your in for a surprise." Shan said heading for the stage. The announcer walked out past the four players.

"Welcome to the finale. We have reps from the four top teams. ON my right," He said pointing to a girl who was dressed like Misty. Shan rolled her eyes and groaned. She hated it when people dressed up like the characters.

"Ana smith," he said. "Code name Violet wind." The crowd cheered. The announcer pointed towards Hank.

"Hank Redson. Code name," he took on a serous look. "Gannon." The crowd gasped. Shan did to. She knew that game name. Hank winked at her.

"Damn that zombie's Gannon?" Jordan said.

"What's the big deal." Greg said.

"Dude, Gannon is the name of the second best top player at the arcade." Tyler smirked.

"Yea but every one knows that Bunny G is the top player." The announcer had just introduced the third player when he stopped at Shan. Shan smiled and put her hand on her hip.

"And last but certainly not least. Shannon L Wingson." The announcer said making a wide gesture. "Code name BUNNY G!" The Crowd began to cheer and murmur. Shan saw that Hank was now paler than usual. The announcer raised his hands and quieted the crowd.

"Ok time for the game. You will have two hours with a fifteen-minute break. You will play till you lose three lives. The player that is furthest along will win when the time is up. Oh and by the way," The announcer said. "The game is." He slung his hand back as the huge screen was unfurled. Shan smiled wide as she saw Link riding over Hyrule field.

"YEA BABY YOU SUKERS ARE GOIN DOWN." Jordan shouted. Shan blushed and turned to her controller.

"Oh and if you die and a fairy revives you it counts as a death." The announcer said. "Now PLAY DA GAME." Shan stared. It was easy and soon She was the first to get past the Duka tree.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Zelda landed she fought back a scream of shock. She was standing in a strange place were many strange creatures walked about. She began to walk, how could she find anyone in this. What's more she had no idea who she was looking for. She heard a cheer and walked towards it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They were in the last minuets of the game Violet wind was already out and so was the other boy. It was down to Shan and Hank. Shan had already gotten the Zora Sapphire and was heading back towards the palace. Hank was close behind her. When the buzzer sounded the game shut off.

"The winner is BUNNY G." The announcer shouted. Shan laughed and took the trophy as her team came up to her. Shan felt proud as the Announcer walked towards them. "The third place team is the Winds of the Game." He shouted and handed over the third prize. Shan smiled and watched as the other team opened their gift certificates.

"Yea baby yea." Jordan said as a drum roll started.

"Second place is," Shan stared out at the crowd. So many people were dressed as the game characters. Shan locked eyes with a little girl who was staring up at her with strange looking eyes. Shan laughed and nudged Jordan.

"Check that kid out. Looks just like Zelda don't ya think." Jordan nodded.

"The Plummer crew and that means Triforce are our new winners." Shan and her friends were congregated and were asked to stay over for pictures and interviews. 

"Cool ness." Greg said.Shan smiled as the flashes of light filled the room. She knew it was all a game but it felt good to be a celebrity even if it was only for an hour.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zelda couldn't believe what she had seen. Images on a large box dancing an fighting. She was now on her won following the girl she had seen. The Triforce that was what made her want to follow the girl. Maybe she knew where the hero was.The place was empty now as Zelda waited for the girl and her friends.

"I have you." Shouted Torrent grabbing Zelda by the shoulder. Zelda Screamed as he advanced on her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What the hell?" Jordan said. Shan looked up at him. 

"Sounded like someone screamed." She said as they walked. Shan then gasped as the little girl she saw came running from around the corner. Shan saw a huge guy chancing her. "Hey that kid's being attacked." Shan said and took off running. Jordan and Tyler followed.

"I'll get someone." Greg said and ran off. Shan turned the corner and saw the man advancing on the little girl.

"Hey," Shan shouted. "Leave that little kid alone." The man turned and stared at her. He spoke in a strange language as Jordan and Tyler skidded to a halt behind Shan.

"Damn look at that guy," Jordan said backing up. Shan saw the man's eyes widen as he looked at her. Shan looked at the kid, she ran around the man and hid behind Shan.

"Ok kid, don't worry." Shan said. The little girl smiled weekly and said something in the same strange language. The man walked towards them slowly. Shan and her friends began to back up.

"Oh shit." Shan said. 

"Ok on the count of three we run and scatter." Tyler said. Shan nodded and took the little girls arm.

"I'll take the kid with me." She said. 

"No way two chicks against a big guy like that." Shan glared at him.

"I'm the one with the black belt." They came to an open area the man was still advancing speaking in his strange language. Shan felt the little girl clutch around her middle. "Ok," Shan said. "RUN!" They took off. Shan pulled the little girl along as they did. Shan saw an elevator and ran to it. She quickly began to press buttons. The man was running at them now. Shan grabbed the little girl and as the door's closed the man stuck his hand threw the door. Shan acted Quick she dug her nails into his hand. He screamed and drew back. Shan felt the elevator move downward.

"It'll be ok kid." Shan said. Suddenly the Elevator jerked. The little girl began to speak quickly as the Elevator stopped and the doors opened. Shan grabbed her by the wrist and ran. "Cool I think we lost him." Shan said and then stopped dead in her tracks as the man appeared out of nowhere. Shan went pale as the little girl hid behind her.

"How. . .how did he do that?" Shan asked. The little girl looked up at Shan with huge scared eyes. The man spoke.

"I don't know what your saying but I don't like the tone." Shan said angrily. Shan was shaking with fear but tried to sound tuff hoping that the man would back off. Shan saw him smile. He lifted his hand up and there was a flash of light. Shan covered her eyes and the opened them.

"Hand over the girl?" The man asked. Shan stared at him.

"Look you sicko perv." Shan shouted. "This kid is not going with you. Your just a dirty old man." The man sneered.

"Little girl you do not know whom you speak to." Shan backed towards the Elevator. The little girl screamed and jumped as an explosion erupted behind them. Shan screamed and grabbed the kid.

"Holy shit," Shan said in a shaking voice. "Look man I know how to defend myself you stay back." The man laughed.

"Oh really," he laughed.

"Be careful," the little girl said. Shan pushed her behind her. The man ran forward Shan pushed the little girl out of the way as the Man grabbed her by the neck and slammed her to the ground. His grip tightened as he sat on her. Shan acted Quickly, she punched out with her hand and the man rolled off of her. He rubbed the side of his head and stood up.

"DIE YOU FOOL." Shan's eyes widened as a ball of light formed in the man's hands. 

"What the hell?" Shan asked. Suddenly there was a flash of purple and Shan found herself falling into darkness. Shan landed with a thud and every thing went black.

When she woke up Shan screamed when she saw the little girl leaning over her. Shan looked around. "Where the hell am I?" She asked.

"Your hear." The girl said smiling. Shan stared at her.

"Hey are you ok? Where's hear?" The little girl smiled.

"I'm fine thanks to you." She did a curtsy. "Welcome to Hyrule." Shan stared at her. She slowly stood and laughed.

"Cute one kid." Shan said. "Now really do you know where we are?"

"Hyrule." Shan frowned.

"Look kid I know you like the game. I can tell by the way you're dressed but it's just a game. Now lets try to stick to reality." The little girl looked upset.

"Game? What are you talking about?"

"You know the Legend of Zelda." The small girls eyes grew wide.

"How did you know my name?" Shan did a double take.

"Your name's Zelda?" Shan asked doubtfully. The girl nodded. Shan stared at her and then threw up her hands.

"That's it I'm out of hear. Come on lets try and find a phone and call the cops." Shan said and walked out from the bridge they were under. Shan stopped dead in her tracks and stared up at a large castle. She went pale and turned to the look at Zelda. "What is that?" She asked.

"Hyrule castle." Zelda said as if it were common knowledge. Shan slapped herself across the face.

"I'm dreaming." Shan said. "That psycho guy knocked me out and I'm dreaming. Wake up Shan. You got to or who knows what will happen." Shan said almost shouting. She closed her eyes and then opened them. "Shit." She said loudly. 

"Your very silly did you know that?" Zelda said. Shan stared at her.

"Look this is a dream right so all I have to do is wake up." Shan said laughing nervously.

"This is no dream." Said a voice. Shan turned and let out a scream of shock.

"AHh," Shan said. "Your, your, your Impa." Impa stared at Shan.

"Yes but how did you know my name?" Shan stumbled and fell over. "Your in the game to."

"Game?" Impa asked and looked at Zelda.

"Don't look at me she's the one that you brought back with me." Impa said her image flickering.

"She can't be the one we need but," Impa stared at Shan. "The symbol of the Triforce? She must be the one." Shan looked at her T-shirt.

"No this is just a t-shirt see. You can buy if from the online store." The two stared at her with blank expressions. Shan stood up. "Look this has got to be a mistake."

"It is no mistake." Impa said sternly. "But I don't understand, you are the one that returned with the princess. I was expecting the hero of time." 

"You mean Link?" Shan asked. Impa nodded and lowered her head sadly. 

"I knew him when he was a boy," Shan blinked in confusion. 

"Yea in the game you showed him out of the place and taught him Zelda's lullaby."

"How do you know that?" She asked. 

"Well in my world there's this game called the Legend of Zelda it's extremely popular. It's kind of an old title though. The original had Link and Zelda and Gannon. . ." Impa gasped.

"Gannon?"

"Yea and in that story Gannon had taken the triforce of Power and Courage and kidnapped Zelda to get the triforce of Wisdom but she split it into 8 pieces and Link found them." Impa looked pale.

"Only the royal family and I know that legend." 

"We'll" Shan said nervously. "In my world there are so far five games and. . ."

"Five legends." Impa said sternly.

"What ever hey why am I hear?" Shan asked.

"This is a mistake she was suppose to find Link." Impa said to Shan. Zelda looked down. "You did what you could Zelda." Impa said. "You are so young. You do not yet know your role." 

"Zelda's the sage of time." Shan said looking at Impa. Zelda looked at Shan and tilted her head. Impa looked fearful.

"No," Impa said sadly. "The sage of time was Zelda XI." Shan shrugged.

"I only know what I've played." Shan said. "Hey is this some part of the prize I won. Wow a real life rpg, I bet the guys are doing the same thing right."

"You still do not believe us," Impa said. Shan nodded.

"Hey you had me going there for a while I actually thought. . ." Impa suddenly disappeared. "What where' d she go?" Shan said looking at Zelda her eyes were wide with fear as she looked up. Shan flowed Zelda's gaze and jumped back grabbing her by hand. "Does this guy ever give up." Shan said running.

"Halt!" Screamed a man. Shan stopped dead in her tracks as men dressed in armor blocked her way. She turned and saw more. She held Zelda behind her.

"She has kidnapped the princess." The man shouted. "Capture her!" Shan threw up hr hands.

"Hey wait a minuet." She said as what seemed like a thousand spears were shoved at her. She felt Zelda being pulled away from her she turned to see Impa holding the struggling girl. Shan saw that Impa looked very different.

"How dare you take my daughter." The king shouted. He began to cough. Shan went pale and kept her hands up.

"Yo man I think that you got that backwards." The king stared at her. "That symbol is that of the royal family." He said. "You dare where it." Shan laughed nervously.

"Ok I don't want to play anymore." She said. Slowly this was begging to be all too real.

"Your majesty she must be a spy. Look at her she is very strange." The man said.

"Yes Torrent she is very strange." Shan fumed.

"Look who's talking Spak." The king glared at her. Zelda squirmed in the phony Impa's grasp.

"Father she isn't bad." Torrent stepped forward.

"She has possessed the princesses mind sire." The king's glare intensified.

"Your the one that attacked her creep all I was doing was minding my own business and hey boom there's this guy chancing a kid." Shan shouted as the knights jabbed the spears at her. "Hey nock it off you stupid creeps."

"Take her away." The king groaned. Shan saw him lean over and three knights rush to his side. She felt someone grabbed her arm Shan reacted quickly kicking back and connecting with his stomach. She picked up his spear and twirled it around. 

"Ok back off I'm not joking." Shan said in fear. The king looked surprised.

"Get her you fools she is just a girl." Shan frowned and quickly sung the spear back knocking the wind out of oneof the knights he fell to the ground and gasped for air as Shan tried her best to remember what her karate master had taught her. However she never thought she'd actually be fighting like this.

"Enough," Shouted Torrent. The knights backed away from Shan who breathed heavily.

"Yea," Shan shouted. "Who else wants some?" She saidangrily. Torrent stared at her.

"Put the spear down child and you won't be hurt." He said. Shan glared at him.

"Shove off." She said. Torrent raised his hand and Shan was lifted off the ground and thrown to the ground. She groaned as two knights lifted her to her feet. She felt dazed as they dragged her away. Shan looked up to see Zelda crying for help. 

"Hey," Shan shouted as she was thrown into a small dungeon cell. "She stood up and rubbed her backside. "You know I didn't ask to come hear." She shouted. "I'm the victim hear. I WANT MY PHONE CALL!" Shan shouted and as the knights left ignoring her. One of them glared at her and Shan smiled.

"Uh sorry about that whole knee thing." She said. "Hey let me out." He twirled the key and left. "I TAKE IT BACK!" Shan shouted. She looked around her cell and wrinkled up her nose."Damn it I knew that kid was trouble." Shan said. A large furry creature ran across the floor. Shan jumped onto the bed and went pale.

"Damn what was that?" She said. "Ok think what was in the castle dungeon in the game?" Shan frowned at herself. "There was no castle dungeon." She said and watched as the creature scurried across the floor again. 

"Oh man," Shan said staring at the creature. It moved. "A Floormaster." Shan said and looked for something to hit it with. She saw a chain and reached for it. The floormaster leapt up and at her. Shan jumped out of the way and slung the chain down with all her might and hit the small hand. It went still and then turned to ash. Shan breathed heavily. "At least it wasn't a rat." Shan looked at the chain that dangled from her hand. She tucked it under the bed and smiled to herself. At least she had something to fight with. Shan sat down on the bed and suddenly a wave of grief hit her. Her family, her friends every one was so far away. Shan fought back salty tears as she stared threw the small-bared window.

She, like many gamers had often wondered what it would be like to have an adventure like Link. OF course she knew it was just a game. But now that game was proving to be real. Shan laid down on the bed and fell asleep, hoping that what she was going threw really was just another dream.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zelda lay with her head buried in her pillow crying her large blue eyes out. She felt terrible and now because of her the girl was going to be put to death after the trial. Torrent had the control now. Zelda sat up and dried her eyes with the covers. She frowned a the mirror across from her.

"Look at you." She said scolding herself. "Your crying, you should be strong and think of something. You are a decedent of the smartest Zelda come on think." She said. The image stared back at her. Zelda looked down and sighed as she pulled her knees to her chest.

"I'm proud of you Zelda." Said Impa appearing besides her bed. Zelda looked up and smiled upon seeing the Sheikah's kind eyes. Zelda spoke quickly explaining what had happened.

"The girl might not be the one we need," Impa said. "But she knows so much about the legends." Zelda frowned.

"We have got to save her." Zelda said. "It's our fault she's hear." Impa nodded.

"I know but I can not do anything. I can only be near you and bee seen by those who see you." Impa said. The young girl picked up a doll that was laying near by and sighed.

"I wish I was old enough to make them let her go." She said. Impa smiled.

"You are very brave and one dayyou will be a fine ruler. You have seen a threat to your kingdom before it came and you put your own life on the line for your people." Impa said. "That is the mark of a true leader." Zelda fell into Impa's arms and began to cry. Lost to her was the composure she had found while looking into the miror, she was now just a scared child. Impa hugged her gently back and took her in her lap. She began to sing to her lullaby. Zelda soon fell to sleep holding her doll. Impa put her back to bed and sighed.

"You are so very strong child." She said softly. "I know you are not her," she brushed a strand of blond hair from Zelda's face. "But you remind me of her." Impa disappeared. Zelda turned in her sleep as the moon made it's way across the night sky.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shan woke up with a start as her cell opened. Shan stood up quickly. Three guards entered followed by Torrent. Shan stepped away from them. Torrent stared at her win a smile on his face. "Interesting." He said."You come from another world?" He asked. Shan glared at him.

"Yea and you tried to hurt the kid." Shan stared at the guards who looked vacant she returned her gaze to Torrent.

"I was only trying to save her from danger." He said smoothly. HE walked towards her. "And the king realizes that." 

"Yea we'll I saw different."

"Yes but your not one of us." He said. "Your ears are very small and your hair is very odd," he said. Shan made a face. Back home her ears were big and her hair was normal. Well except for the two purple streaks. 

"What do you want?" Shan said angrily. "You creeps got me because a mistake I have no idea why I'm hear." Torrent reached out with his hand and pointed towards the sky.

"She made a mistake," He said laughing. "But it work's for me. A spy from the Zora clan," he pointed at Shan. Shan laughed.

"Yea right the Zora's are water dwellers man. I'm all human." He looked puzzled.

"Human?" He said. "It doses not matter.They could have hired you. Since they can't leave their domain." Shan stared.

"They could if they followed the river that leads from the castle. It goes right to the drawbridge."

"You know a lot of our world for never being hear." 

"Never mind I don't feel like explaining it to you." Shan said. Torrent smirked.

"Spy," he said. "Your death will make my war plans final." Shan gasped.

"Death?" She said. "Wait a minuet don't I get a trail?" Torrent nodded as he stroked his beard.

"Of course," he said. "But who will find you innocent?" Shan watched him leave. the guards grabbed at her snapping her hands in shackles. Shan was taken out of the dungeon and towards an unknown place. Inside Shan's mind was racing, they passed a huge metal pot. Shan stopped and stared at it.

"Move." A guard shouted and shoved her forward. Shan began to think. 

"_It's like the old snes game. The place is the same layout."_ She thought. "_That means that there's a secret passage some where in the Throne room_." Shan was pushed again as she slowed to look at the tapestries. 

"Damn man don't shove." Shan shouted at the guard. They lead her to a large hall and towards anther room. Shan strained her memory and tried to remember the old snes game. They were near the thrown room, as the door opened Shan found she was right.

"If this is like the castle in the game then those large pots are portals to someplace hidden in the palace. But I doubt it." Shan was put on a stand in front of the king. He looked pale and worn out. Shan couldn't help but wonder if Torrent was doing this to him.

"The prisoner," Said a man dressed in a long robe. "Is charged with kidnapping her royal highness Princess Zelda the XI." He said. "What is the prisoners name?" They all looked at her. 

"State your name." Demanded the king.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Your name." He repeated.

"You look like your sick sir." The king slammed his hand down.

"YOUR NAME!" Shan jumped at the king's strong booming voice.

"Shannon Le Wingson." She said softly. The people around her mumbled. The King sat back down slowly and wiped his head with his hand. Shan felt odd, well odder than she was already feeling. The king looked so week and pale. A shaky man walked up to Shan and smiled weekly at her.

"I'm Perie I'm your internee." Shan put her hand to her head.

"Oh Gwad I'm doomed." She said. 

"Oh I think I can win this one." Shan stared at him.

"Have you ever won?" Perie nodded happily and scratched one of his long ears.

"Oh yes," he said . Shan smiled. "The last time I talked them out of beheading and got them to do a quick poisoning death." Shan went pale.

"Oh god." She said in a scared voice.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Impa stood watching the trial in anger. The girl was slowly losing the case. Impa knew that if she did not act this girl would be dead. Impa frowned and disappeared. She appeared again next to the king. No one but the Princess could see her, only when she was with Zelda could she take her form. The King knew this but the false Impa had been very convincing. Impa stared at the girl and lowered her head. There was nothing she could do. She looked up to see the girl staring at her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shan couldn't believe it Impa, the real Impa was just standing there doing nothing. Shan gave her an annoyed look. Impa took on a look of pure surprise. Shan stared back at her but jumped when the King shouted at her again. "Pay attention." He snapped.

"Sorry." Shan said. "For a moment I thought I saw a sprit you know the kind that belong in a temple." Impa's eyes widened and she walked towards Shan. Shan sighed it had worked. It was a little lame but at least Impa knew she could see her.

"How is it you can see me I wonder." Impa said.

"I have no Idea." Shan said.

"What?" The king said.

"Nothing your highness." Shan said sweetly. HE glared at her.

"As was found the princess was with you. Do you deny this?"

"No," Shan said.

"Yes and you stole her away from the safety of the place. Admit it." The prosecutor said advancing on Shan. Shan lifted her hands that were heavy because of the shackles.

"Look I saw a kid in trouble by some crazy pervert and my friends and I stepped in." They stared at her blankly.

"Sire I think my client is mad." Pierre said. 

"Hey I'm not nuts you guys are." Impa shook her head. 

"Do not speak out so much," she said. "If you do it will only get worse." Shan nodded.

"Who sent you was it the Zora?" Shan shook her head.

"No way." She said.

"Then you came on your own.

"Not exactly." Shan said looking nervous. Impa looked at Shan and smiled.

"I am sending help child. There is a secret passage behind the thrown of the king," Impa said.

"I know." Shan said threw her teeth.

"How?" Shan sighed.

"Tell you later." Impa suddenly looked up. 

"Act like your mad." She said Shan nodded.

"Oh my the flowers look at them all." Shan said looking at the ground.

"What?" The king said. Near him Torrent stared in anger.

"Hey I was right she is mad." Shan laughed.

"Oh my oh my look at that the sky is made of milk and it is about to fall on the advisors fat head." Torrent fumed.

"She is acting," he said. "It is best to pass sentence." Shan smiled and moved back and forth she stared at Impa threw the corner of her eye.

"Do something," she said from the corner of her mouth. Impa smiled.

"Ok be ready." Suddenly the large stained glass window above the king shattered as crows began to fly in. Shan let out a scream of surprise as the room turned black with birds.

"This way," Impa said. Shan flowed her the knights didn't see her. Torrent was too busy with trying to get the brides off of him to notice. They were almost to the thrown when Shan saw the king fall to the ground. She ran to him and helped him up. He stared at her for a moment, in the second Shan saw some thing sparkle in his eyes. He seemed to have a moment of clarity. Impa shouted for Shan to hurry. Shan did, the king lost sight of her as three huge black birds flew in front of them.

In the passage Shan followed Impa as she moved quickly down the long narrow hall. Shan stopped short. "Wait." Shan said. Impa stopped.

"What?" Shan looked around.

"It's a bit different but kind of the same. There's a room ahead with four torches right?" Impa nodded looking pale.

"Yes that's right."

"Well then I'm going to have to light them in order to get threw and out to the sanctuary." 

"You are the strangest child I have ever met. It is so strange that you know about the door. But it leads to an old shop in the town." Shan sighed.

"What ever," Shan said. "My point is I don't have anything to light the torches." Impa smiled.

"You are with me you will not need them." Shan saw Impa raise her hand and a purple and black flame shot out and hit the torches. Shan jumped as the huge door opened.

"Oh," Shan said as Impa walked threw the door. "Ok then." Shan walked threw and then saw the other room. Impa stared at two switches with her arms crossed her face full of thought. 

"It's been so long since I've used this passage." She said. "I don't remember which lever it is." Shan walked over to the lever on the right and tugged on it. 

"It's rusted," Shan said and grabbed a hold. She planted her feet on the wall and pulled.

"Are you sure that is the right one?" Impa asked. Shan's face was red as she pulled.

"I'm going by the game hear." Shan said. "If I'm wrong we'll see some monsters."

"And you'll have to fight them." Shan felt the switch move sending her falling to the ground. She jumped to her feet and waited. a small trap door in the ceilings opened. Shan looked up at it and then at Impa.

"Now how am I suppose to get up there?" Shan said. 

"Allow me." Impa said. Shan felt herself floating up. Shan was soon past the door. She turned and gasped. Impa was standing behind her with her stern looking face. 

"Don't do that." Shan said. Impa put her finger to her lips.

"Shh," she said. "The shopkeepers might hear you. They are elderly but they still have their hearing."

"Couple of old people?" Shan said walking towards the door. "I'll sneak by them." Impa appeared in front of her blocking her way.

"The old man is a sword smith. He knows how to fight with the sword. Lay low they take a nap in mid-day." Shan sat down on a dusty crate.

"Impa?" She asked. 

"Yes?" Shan crossed her legs.

"I've played the game thousands of times," Shan started. "And I've even got the reserve copy of the sixth Zelda game. Impa's eyes widened again. "But I don't understand how this place and the game are connected. I mean this is strange."

"This is no game this is real, child." Impa said sternly. "I do not wish to hear of your strange ways. Games? Does this look like a game to you." 

"Calm down." Shan said calmly. "In my world this place is a game. I know that its real now but I just can't figure it out." Impa looked impatient. 

"What is it you want to ask?" 

"When Link defeated Gannon what happened?" Shan said. "I know that he went on to more adventures but what happened to him?" Shan paused. "Gannon is in the scared realm, or the golden land if that's what you call it." Impa nodded.

"Yes that is true Gannon is still there."

"Whathappened to Link?" Shan asked. Impa leaned against the wall and crossed her arms in front of her.

"I only know what I know." She said sadly. "After his quest was done Zelda as the Sage of time sent him back to his childhood." Impa smiled. "He was a trickster." She said. "But things changed after he went back. His memory was gone, he did not know of Gannon." Impa rubbed her forehead. "He was exiled from the forest. The Korikie feared him for he had stared to grow up. They eventually drove him from the forest. Link left with his faithful fairy, Naiv."

"In the game Naiv was Link's friend." Shan said. Impa nodded.

"Yes but things still changed. Link was taken in by Talon, a man who owned . ."

"Lon Lon ranch." Shan said finishing her sentence.

"Pleas do not interrupt me child." Shan frowned at being called child. "He lived there and then went on anther quest. After it he was changed. Memories came poring back into his young mind.Soon he was called again by the sage of time. Gannon had begun to send monsters threw the gate of the scared realm. Link went and fought he was your age when he did."

"Did he go forward in time again?"

"No he grew up naturally. He defeated the monsters and sealed the gate again only this time he used his sprit to seal the evil king. Zelda did not want Link to die," Impa bowed her head. "And he didn't his sprit was sent away. Navi his loyal companion now with out her friend stayed near the seal until the day she to disappeared."

"Heavy." Shan said looking awestruck.

"What is?" Impa asked. Shan waved her hand.

"Never mind." Impa stood up.

"Lets go they are asleep." Shan flowed Impa out of the shop. Shan could only stare at the people around her. Near by some men were talking loudly. Shan walked over near then to overhear.

"They say the Princess was almost kidnapped by a Zora spy." One man said. Shan knelt behind a the tree. Impa stood there as well. 

"Yes and I heard that it was a woman." 

"They say she was a Gurdo thief and now the king is making plans to attack them." Shan gasped. The two men walked off.

"That Torrent guy doesn't waste any time does he?" Shan asked. Impa nodded.

"We need to get you out of hear." 

"Yea that would be a good idea." Shan said in a sarcastic voice. Impa frowned at her.

"Your lucky I'm just a sprit. Your rudeness might have tempted me to fight you." Shan smiled nervously.

"Sorry. I do not want to mess with a Sheikah."

"Lets go." They left the town quickly only getting a few stares. Shan, compared to the rest of the towns people looked completely out of place.

"Hear we are." Impa said.

"So now what?" Shan asked.

"You go to lost woods." Impa said.

"What?" Shan asked. 

"You will be safe there and you will be able to meet with the Duka tree."

"But it died. No wait the new Duka tree?" Impa nodded.

"Yes, I must check on Zelda. I will come and see you there. The Korikie are friendly and they will help you."

"Wait a minuet." Shan said angrily. "I know what's out there." Impa raised an eyebrow. "Monsters like Beahat's and at night those Skeleton monsters pop up. I don't have anything to fight with. Impa smiled slyly.

"I suggest you run then." Impa disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ha, ha." Shan said and looked around. "Ok it can't be that hard. I'm at the Castle entrance the stream is over there if I follow it I should come to the forest. Ok No problem I'll just keep a low profile. Shan stared walking.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Impa appeared before Zelda and swayed on her feet. The girl rushed her nanny's side. "Impa are you ok?" She asked. Impa nodded.

"I will be fine. I must return to the temple soon to gather my powers. The girl is on her way to the Lost woods." Impa sat on the bed as Zelda sat next to her.

"Father said I'm to stay in my room."

"Maybe that is best for now. You'll be safer hear."

"What about her?" Zelda asked.

"She is very odd, but I believe she can help us revive the hero of time. The Duka tree will test her." Zelda laid her head on Impa's shoulder.

"I hope she'll be ok." Impa smiled.

"Yes but I have many Questions. I must go Zelda," She stood. "I will come back later to tell you more." Zelda watched Impa disappear.

She stood still on the barge that rested in the Shadow temple. So many Questions were coming to her. This child from another world knew so much about them. About the hero and the Sage Zelda. Impa sighed. The girl could see her and hear her to, only Zelda had before. What could this mean? Impa laid down on the barge as the bells began to ring. It moved slowly down the threw the darkness. Impa closed her eyes and greeted sleep. She would find out soon. Now she needed rest.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ok," Shan said looking at the hollowed out log that led to the lost woods. "Don't freak just go on in." Shan walked in the old wood bridge swung as she walked across it towards anther passage. "This isn't to bad." Shan said.

"Stop right there." Shouted some voices in unison. Shan was soon surrounded by the Kokiri who glared up at her in anger. Each held a Duka stick or a sling shot in their hands.

"Oh they welcomed me all right." Shan said as the Kokiri tied her hands. "Thanks allot Impa." Shan said bitterly.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Book of Murdor Part 1: Page of the Forest

Note: I don't own Zelda nor to I own it's characters. I do own my own characters though.

Note 2: If some names of enemies are wrong sorry, I'm trying to remember every Zelda game.

Shan found herself surrounded by the forest children. They had lead her to a tree where one of them stood looking down at her. Shan looked a the base of the tree and saw a foamier carving.They had led her to Links house but they couldn't be the Kokiri in the game. The children of the forest were suppose to look around the age of ten. Most of the Kokiri she was seeing looked about her age. What had happened to them?

"This is Links house." Shan said. All of the Kokiri gasped. The one the that stood above the rest raised his hands. They fell into silence.

"How dare you say that name." He shouted. "This is my house. I am the Great Mido." Shan sat down on the ground as two of the Kokiri pulled her down.

"Great," Shan said. "Look Mido," Shan said calmly. "I was told to come hear and to seek out the great Duka tree." Kokiri gasped again. 

"Shut up." Mido said and quickly climbed down and stared at Shan. "No one sees the Duka tree unless they are sent for. Your kind aren't welcomed hear. The Great Duka tree would never send for the likes of you."

"Mido," said a red haired boy. "What exactly is she?" Shan looked at the boy.

"Your one of the know it all brothers." She said with out thinking. The boy went pale. He looked about twelve but there was no doubt about it he was who she had said he was.

"Ye-yes." HE said. Shan looked up to see fairies flying over the heads of the forest children.

"I'm not bad. I was told to come and speak to the Duka tree." Mido put his hands on his hips. "God don't do that." Shan said glaring at him. "It was bad enough in the game."

"What game? The Kokiri asked in unison. Shan sighed.

"Never mind. Look I need to go." She stood up but was only pulled back down. They looked like children but they were much stronger. "Hey?." Shan said realizing something. "How come you look about my age. I just got to know, I thought you Kokiri didn't age."

"We live till we die." Said a blond girl standing next to her twin. "Then we come back and live again. Our sprits are in the forest. That's why we can never leave. And if the forest desires us to grow we grow."

"But one left," Shan said.

"Do not say his name." A boy warned.

"No I don't mean Link. There was another one." Mido and the others stared at her. Each began to slowly back away.

"HE left and he lived," someone said. "But how did you know? It is our ledged. No one but Kokiri know." She stared at Shan with large green eyes. Mido's fairy began to dart around.

"Who told him was it you Sodo?" Mido demanded. Shan frowned.

"Lets just say a little rock told me."

"You don't make any sense." Shan rolled her eyes.

"Neither does anything in this world. Look I've had a terrible night and it just keeps getting worse. Now either you take me to the Great Duka tree or I'll go by myself." At this Mido smiled. Around her the Kokiri began to murmur. The two that held the ropes dropped them and Shan stood up. 

"Only we can make the journey," he said. "We have trained animals that block the tree. Shan smirked.

"Yea you have Duka Baba's and that's' about it." Shan was soon wishing that she had kept her mouth shut.

"You will be locked up till we can figure out what to do with you." Take her away. Shan was led towards an old hut. She frowned and flopped down on the ground as the door slammed behind her.

"Gee thanks Impa, nice welcome they gave me."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Impa woke up with a start. The barge was silent. Slowly she stood up her long red cape fell to the ground. As she looked around she felt oddly calm. No matter how much the shadow temple shifted and changed it was still the temple. She closed her eyes and focused and soon she arrived near Zelda. Zelda was sitting in her room wearing a long pink dress looking sadly down at thestone floor.

"Impa." She shouted andthrew her arms around the Sheikah's waist. Impa smiled gently and patted Zelda on the head. "Oh Impa I was so worried. I think that that girl might be in danger."

"I'm sure she is fine." Zelda shook her head.

"No I don't think so. I heard father talking to the Guard that's outside my door. He said that Torrent has decided to send out his own troops to find her and kill her." Impa stood quickly. Torrent was starting to take his influence to a new level. With the king slowly becoming more ill he had started to advance on the thrown. If this kept up the king would surely die and young Zelda was not yet ready to assume the thrown of Hyrule.

"Did he say anything else." Zelda shook her head.

"No just that. See I told you she needs help."

"She will be fine for now. I must find out why Torrent is hear. He is the one who is brining such darkness to Hyrule." Zelda looked scared.

"I'm ready to find out to." Impa shook her head.

"No I can not allow that. I can follow him unseen if you were there I would be seen by all who see you." Zelda lowered her head. "Besides you have been put in your room for your own safety. It is better for you to stay hear for the moment." 

"Ok," Zelda said. Impa turned to go. "Wait." Zelda said jumping off of her bed. She kneeled down and pulled out a strange looking satchel. "That girl dropped this. Maybe she needs it can you take it to her?" Impa nodded.

"I will send one of the my Shadows." Just then a large crow landed on Zelda's balcony. He looked at her and cawed loudly. Zelda held it out for him he grabbed it in his talons and flew off into the night.

When she appeared in the library she hid even though no one could see her. Her old traits of a Sheikah worrier were too strong to ignore. Slowly she walked on.

"Master." She heard a voice say. She flowed it and peeked around the large shelf of books. IT was the fake her. Impa felt a pang of annoyance, how could any one mistake this woman for her. Impa shook off the feeling and listened.

"The pages are going to be mine." Torrent said smiling. "The book of Mudor is useless with out them." Impa gasped at the word. She knew that book, its powerful spells were forbidden to be used. But what could Torrent want with it.

"Master I have found where one of the pages is." The false Impa said as she changed her shape. Impa stared as a Gerudo thief formed. "It lies in the lost woods. I will go there with my servants and obtain it for you." 

"Then go why are you waiting hear. I will stay and keep looking for that girl. Her arrival is good for me. This stranger can take the blame." Impa disappeared quickly she had to warn the girl. Soon she was standing at the entrance of the lost woods. She frowned as invisible hands pulled her back. The barrier of her temple was preventing her from going any further. She frowned and tried again only to be stopped. Impa stood still and focused all of her power. Soon she glowed brightly and stepped into the woods. She only had a short time to warn the girl and tell her what she needed to do, for soon she would disappear and return to the Shadow temple.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shan stood up and looked threw the window of the small hut. Outside the Kokiri walked to and fro discussing their strange visitor. She shook the bars on the window and then gave up trying to get out that way.

"So hear you are?" Impa said suddenly appearing. Shan jumped and stumbled backwards.

"Don't do that." Shan said standing. "They weren't exactly happy to see me." Shan said.

"You must go to the Duka tree. Torrent is trying to find the lost pages of thebook of Mudor." Shan tilted her head.

"You mean the that book that translates ancient languages?" Shan said. "That was in the old Snes game but it was pretty harmless."

"For the last time this is no game, and that book is dangerous. It has powerful spells locked with in its pages. If Torrent gains the pages, who knows what he will do. You must find the page that is in the lost woods."

"What?" Shan asked. "Why me?"

"You are the only one who knows about the legends other than the royal family." Impa suddenly flickered. Her image faded. She looked like she was in pain but still held her stern expression. "Even though you are not the one we need, however you may be able to help us."

"Ok but how can I get out of hear?" Shan asked. 

"Ask for the. . . Kokiri sword." Impa disappeared. Shan stood there for a moment. 

"Right," Shan said looking threw the small window on the door of the hut. "Hey you!" Shan shouted to the Kokiri guard.

"What?" He looked much younger than the others.

"Get me Mido I want to talk to him." The forest child shook his head.

"I can't leave my post." Shan sighed.

"Go and get him I want the Kokiri sword." His eyes grew huge as he turned and ran out of site. Shan waited patently. Soon the door opened and Mido walked in.

"You know of our sword?" He asked. Shan nodded. 

"Yes, can I have it?" Mido looked taken back.

"It's mine." He snapped. "If you want it then you'll have to prove your not going to try any funny stuff.

"How am I suppose to do that?" Shan asked. Mido smirked.

"Gain a fairy from the Great Duka tree." The Kokiri laughed.

"In order to do that I need to see him." Shan said.

"Mido let her try." Said a meek voice. Shan saw the Sudo shoot Mido a look. "If she fails then well you can lock her up."

"Yea and I'll even go in the cage on my own." Shan said. Mido thought for a moment.

"Ok," He said. "But if you fail you'll be sorry." He stormed out of the hut followed by Shan and Sudo. Sudo turned to Shan and forced a smile.

"He may act tuff but don't let him fool you." Shan rolled her eyes.

"Well I don't see why he should be in a huff about me." Sudo shrugged.

"Who knows ever since Siara left he's been like that." Shan slowed down as the reached the entrance that led to the Duka tree. Mido turned and glared at her.

"Well there you are," he snapped. "Go on in if you think you can make it." Shan smirked and walked past him. Sudo grabbed her arm and handed her something. Shan stared at it and then laughed. He had given her a Kokiri shield. It was small but at least it was something.

"Thanks," she said. "It's cute." Sudo blushed as Mido walked forward and punched him in the arm.

"Why are you helping her?" Mido shouted. "Don't you ever think?"

"Hey back off you creep." Shan said. Mido rounded on her.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" He said staring down at her.

"I'll kick your sorry ass." Shan said. Mido laughed and advanced on her Shan held her ground. Mido took a step back as he walked towards Shan. Shan stood her ground and frowned at him. 

"Pleas don't fight." Squeaked a tinny red haired Kokiri who was now hiding behind one of the older looking ones. Mido stopped and crossed his arms in front of him. 

"You wouldn't have been able to take me any way weird girl."

"My name is Shan." Shan said shortly.

Suddenly, Mido took a step back. His face went pale. Shan smirked and then saw the other Kokiri doing the same thing. Shan then realized that they weren't looking at her but at something behind her. Shan turned and let out a shout as she jumped back.

"Run!" Mido shouted as the Kokiri scattered. Shan looked up at the huge creature.

"What is that thing?" Sudo asked. Shan watched it raise its spear and point it at her.

"It's a Molblin get out of the way." Shan shouted as the Molblin ran at her. Shan jumped to the side as it plowed past her. It stopped and then looked around stupidly.

"I'll handle this." Mido said taking out the Kokiri sword.The Molblin slowly turned and took a few steps. Shan stared at it. It looked around and then took another step. Mido ran at it and swung the small sword. It made a clang as it hit. The Goblin spun around and grabbed Mido by the neck. Mido kicked and struggled but couldn't get free. Shan jumped from behind the rock she had been hiding behind and shouted at it.

"Hey ugly over hear." The Molblin turned and looked at Shan. He then looked at Mido, who was starting to turn blue. He dropped Mido and ran at Shan."Oh shit." Shan shouted and took off running as the Molblin speed up. Shan ran down the path to the Duka tree and skidded to a halt. She spun around to see the Molblin racing towards her. She jumped out of the way just as it came at her.

"Me smash." The Molblin said turning. Shan started to back up and tripped over a rock. She got to her feet and lifted her shield as the Molblin ran at her with his spear lowered. It connected with the Shield. Shan screamed and jumped to the side. The Molblin looked at the end of his spear and the tossed it and the shield to the side.

"Don't you ever tire out." Shan said slowly backing up.

"Smash." It said. Shan's mind raced. She looked down and saw a Duka stick laying near by and a Duka nut next to it. Shan picked it up and shouted at the monster.

"Hey Molblin catch." She tossed the nut up and swung the Stick hard. The nut flew at the Molblin and smashed him right between the eyes. He froze in his spot. Shan Quickly looked for something she could attack it with.

"Hear!" Shouted Mido. He was running towards her as he did he threw the Kokiri sword. It landed in front of her. Shan grabbed it and ran behind the Goblin who was starting to move.

"Take this." Shan shouted and jumped up and plunged the sword into the Molblins back. It screamed in pain and fell to the ground, throwing Shan off. Shan landed with a thud and watched as its body disappeared before her eyes. Mido limped toward her, she could see that his neck was red and looked sore. "You ok?" Shan asked. Mido nodded as he stared at the place the Molblin fell. Shan handed him back the sword.

"Your giving it back?" He asked. Shan nodded.

"Yea I have to earn it right?" He stared at her and then handed her the sword after placing it into its scabbard.

"You saved me and my friends from that thing." He said rubbing his neck. "You have earned this blade." Shan took it and smiled she tied the holster around her waist since it would not fit over her shoulders.

"Thanks maybe you're not such a jerk after all."

"What's a Jerk?" Mido asked.

"Never mind. So where is the Duka tree?" Shan asked. Mido pointed towards a small bush like thing that sat in the middle of the field. Shan walked up to it and took on a look of disbelief.

"But this is the Duka Sprout." Shan said. "I thought it would be well, err, bigger."

"I'm only one hundred years old." The Duka Sprout said. "Give me time in a thousand years I'll be a whole foot taller."

"Oh uh sorry." Shan said quickly.

"Don't mention it child of another world." It said with a bounce. "You seek the page of the forest. I will give it to you since you selflessly fought that evil creature." Shan watched as the Duka sprout opened its mouth wide and a large nut fell out of it. Shan stared at it. 

"Well?" Mido said poking her in the arm.

"Well what?" Shan asked.

"Pick it up and accept the gift of the page." 

"You mean it's the nut?" Shan asked. The Duka tree shook.

"No it is inside of it. IT lies in wait if your intentions are true and you want the page to keep it from evil hands it will appear. However if you touch the nut with bad intentions you will become a flower in my garden." Shan stopped her hand above the nut.

"Excuse me?" Shan asked. "I'll become a flower?" She frowned and set the sword down on the ground. "You know if this is some kind of joke Impa I'm not laughing." Shan picked up the nut. Suddenly it disappeared and a piece of paper rested in Shan's hands. Shan stared at it. It was filled with symbols that she could not read. 

"You are worthy." The Duka sprout said. "And because of this I will send my servant with you on your quest." Shan stared at the sprout.

"What do you mean your servant?" A ball of light darted in front of Shan startling her. Shan fell over and looked up to see a small fairy with Bright pink wings hovering over her. 

"Hey I'm not going with this girl." She squeaked.

"You must," The Duka sprout said. "You must go out and pass tests in order to become a Kokiri fairy. Go with this girl for I name her a part of my forest family." The fairy landed on Shan's shoulder and fluttered her wings.

"If I must." Shan stared at her.

"Great," Shan said. 

"Come on back to the village. . .Hey what is your name?" Mido asked. 

"Shan." Shan said. 

"Well Shan come back to the village and we'll celebrate. Your our sister now." Mido walked off towards the viable as Shan looked at the small fairy now hovering above her head.

"So what's your name?" Shan asked. 

"Pink," she chimed. Shan snickered.

"Pink? Really well that's neat." Pink kicked Shan on the ear. "Ow hey why'd you do that?"

"You made fun of me don't do it again."

"Pleas do not fight there is much I need to tell you." Shan frowned at the small pink fairy and sighed.

"So what is it you need to tell me?" Shan asked.

"US!" Pink shouted. "We both need to know. I am your partner now and you better pay attention to me." Shan sat down and swatted at the fairy as she flew in front of her.

"Ok, ok what do you need to tell US?" the Duka tree wobbled and looked at Shan with its strange looking face.

"The book of Murdor holds the secret to the golden realm where the Triforce lies. If evil finds the book of death they will bring forth the rebirth of their king." Shan stared.

"You mean Gannon?" Shan asked. 

"Yes the king of evil. But the book is not the only key to the realm there is another part to the spell that lies in the book. But I do not know it. Each page contains key elements in the spell. On the page you now hold is the ingredients for the potion. The second page tells how to prepare it. And the third holds the incantation that will open the door of his return. However the most important part of the spell will only appear once the book is rejoined with the missing pages." Shan stared at the page in her hand.

"Ok So All I have to do is get the pages?"

"Yes and keep them from evil hands." Shan stood up.

"But how do I get home?" Shan asked.

"Stop wining." Pink snapped. "I'm sure there is a way to send you back."

"Yes," The Duka sprout said. "If you finish your task maybe you will be allowed to return to your world."

"But I don't have a clue to where to go next. And I don't have any supplies," Shan was suddenly hit on the head with something. She rubbed her head and looked down to see her backpack laying at her feet. She picked it up and slung it on her back. "How did you do that?" She asked.

"The Sage of Shadow sent it hear with her servant." 

"Well that's good." Shan said. "Why isn't she hear herself?"

"She can not break the barrier of the temple for long. She must remain close to it or close to the palace." Shan took out a folder and put the Page of the forest inside of it. After a moment of silence Shan spoke.

"Can I ask you something's?" Shan said. The Duka sprout Wobbled.

"Yes you may," Shan slung her pack on.

"How is ita Molblin got hear? I thought that they lived in the lost woods, besides they're pretty slow witted."

"Yes that is true," The Duka tree said. "I can not tell you how it arrived. All I know is that evil summoned it to my grove." Shan looked around. The grove was surrounded by what looked like a sheer cliff.

"It couldn't have walked hear," Shan said.

"Why's that?" Pink said landing on Shan's head. Shan swatted at her.

"Because the Kokiri would have noticed. It would have to cut threw the viable.OH well at least it's gone. Ok here's my next Question," Shan said putting her hand on her hip.

"Ask away."

"How is it you can talk, I know your magical but I just have to know." The Duka tree shook again.

"Pink. Pleas go into the village and wait for Shan." Pink flew up and darted away. "I do not want any one to know my secret child of another world." Shan sighed.

"Ok then never mind."

"No you saved my children I will tell you and you alone. You must swear never to reveal it." Shan nodded. Suddenly there was a flash of light Shan covered her eyes and rubbed them as the light disappeared. Shan gasped when she saw a tall woman dressed in brown with long green hair. She was very pretty behind her two large see threw wings gently fluttered.

"You're a fairy?" Shan asked.

"I am a elemental." She said suddenly changing back into her Duka Sprout form. 

"I thought you were a male you know they call you father."

"Yes I am called father," the Duka sprout said. "That is the way I wish it to be. I was born from the ashes of another fairy. Before my power came in full the original 12 Kokiri aged to look much older than what they did. As you can see theylook about your age," The tree wobbled again. "But they are much older. Mido is the oldest at one hundred and three."

"Wow," Shan said looking surprised. "One more thing. Where's the second page?"

"Alas I do not know. But if you ask the Sage of Shadow she might be able to guide you in the right direction."

"Ok so since she's all tuckered out I guess I'll go see her then." Shan said. "Cool I'll be able to see Kakariko Village. I wonder what it looks like?" 

"You should rest hear for a while." The Duka tree said. "There might be something my children can give you to help you on your way." Shan smiled and looked at the small tree.

"Thanks but I think the sooner I leave the faster I get back home. But I will stay for a while. See ya later." Shan said and headed back towards the viable. At leastthings were starting to look up.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gloria looked towards the forest with anger burning in her eyes. Behind her the moon began to rise. Her long red hair cascaded down her back making her sharp face look softer. Near by her servants sat waiting for her orders to attack. She tied back her hair and pulled up her deep purple facemask as one of them turned and walked towards her.

"Is it time mistress," the Lizafos said with an anxious voice. She glared at him as he slunk back under her gaze.

"Did I say it was time?" She snapped.

"No mistress." He said lowering his large head. She sighed and looked up at the sky, the yellow moon appeared over Death Mountain. She picked up her sword and slid it back into its Scabbard. 

"Ok now it is time. You will come with me and the others will wait at the entrance. Do nothing until you hear my signal." Gloria said.

"Yes mistress." They said and followed her to the entrance of the lost woods. She stopped in her tracks when she heard music coming from it. Slowly she edge her way in. The two Lizafos that she had left at the entrance waited there holding large stone axes firmly in their hands. 

"We'll wait till they stop celebrating." She said and quickly ran behind one of the huts. The Lizafos followed clumsily. She crouched to the ground.

"Mistress do we attack now I hunger for food." She hit him over the head hard. He blinked at her.

"You will wait," She snapped. "I am going to get a closer look. I have got to see what is going on." She jumped quickly landing on the roof of the small hut. From her new height she could see what was going on. She smiled as a plan formed in her mind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Kokiri, in Shan's mind knew how to party. Everywhere she looked there was food, dancing, and music. The village had been filled with the sounds of flutes and drums as the forest children danced. Shan was sat near Mido where the other older looking Kokiri sat. Apparently it was a place of honor. Pink was enjoying herself as she flew from one fairy to another boasting loudly about how she was the one who got to leave with Shan. 

"You guys didn't have to do this." Shan said tuning to Mido. He took a drink from his mug and waved his hand.

"You are our sister and your brave. Not every one would go up against a monster for people they had just met." Shan blushed, suddenly something was shoved at her. Shan looked down to see a small red haired girl offering her what looked to be fruit. Shan took a piece and stared at it. She laughed to her self.

"What is funny?" Asked the girl. Shan held up the heart shaped fruit.

"Nothing I was wondering what this thing really was." Shan took a bite. It tasted wonderful she felt a rush of energy as she set down the fruit."So that's how he did it." She mumbled.Sudo looked at her oddly and then took a piece of fruit for himself.

"Your strange." He said taking a large bite. "Why do you where such strange things?" Shan looked down at her cloths and laughed.

"Where I'm from it's not that strange." She said and turned to see the younger Kokiri dancing to the beat of a drum. Shan watched as they threw their arms up and then shouted. Mido sighed and leaded back in his chair. 

"Hey Mido?" Shan asked.

"Yes?"

"Why is it your so angry at Link?" Mido glared down at his food and frowned. "Is it because of Saria?" Mido quickly got up and left. Shan watched as he left his fairy flew near him as he walked. "I wonder why he acts that way?" Shan said taking a drink from her mug.

"He misses Siara." Slomie said. Sudo nodded. 

"Since that day she left he blames Link." Sudo said sadly. "But I don't think it was Links fault. But I wonder where she could be?" 

"In the forest temple." Shan said as if it were common knowledge. 

"We've checked there," Slomie said sadly. "If she were there we would have found her." Shan stood up.

"You mean you don't know anything about where she is?" The original Kokiri nodded. 

"I thought for sure you would know but. . ." Shan slowly looked towards where Mido had walked. "Maybe she wanted it that way." 

"Lets not talk about such sad things." One of the blond twins said. "This is suppose to be a celebration." They all cheered in agreement. Pink landed on the table and glowed brightly.

"Excuse me for a minuet." Shan said getting up. Pink flew after her buzzing Shan's ear in annoyance.

"I was having fun. Why are you heading away from the party?" Shan stopped and looked at her.

"I'm curious about something." Pink landed on her shoulder.

"What are you wanting to know about? You are so annoying." Shan stopped short as she came to the small stream that ran in front of the Duka Sprout's grove. She hoped across it carefully and entered.

"Your back?" The Duka Sprout asked with a bounce. "Is there something that you need?" Shan nodded.

"How come they don't know where Siara is?" Shan said almost angrily.

"When Link Defeated Gannon the sages were sealed in their temples no matter how much one looks you can never see them unless they are willing to be seen."

"So Siara doesn't want to see the other Kokiri, but why?" Shan said. "Ahh, why do I even care?" Shan shouted. "This is nuts I am having such a hard time hear. I just can't get over the fact that in my world this place is a video game."]

"I do not know what you are talking about." The Duka sprout asked. "But since the real Hero of Time is not hear you will have to do. It may be a hard and harsh quest for you child of another world, but the friendships you gain will aide you." Shan kicked a near by rock.

"Yea well I miss my friends back home and my family. You know I do the right thing and look what happens." 

"So your not from our world?" Mido's voice asked. She turned to see him standingbehind her looking a bit saddened.

"No," Shan said. "I'm not. Right now I'm just trying to get back home." Mido sighed.

"I have seen Siara." He said. "She told me to keep her secret and that I should not blame Link," his fists clenched in anger. "But how can I. It was him who destroyed the Great Duka Tree. Tell me how I can forgive such a terrible act?" 

"It wasn't him." Shan said. 

"How can you know?" Shan crossed her arms in front of her and sighed. 

"I don't think you would understand if I told you. But trust me when I say Link didn't kill the Duka tree. It was a evil wizard named Gannon," She sighed. Mido's face seemed to soften. "He sent a curse on the tree and it drained it. Gannon wanted the Kokiri emerald and when the tree refused. . ."

"I understand," Mido said. "No need to tell me anymore. I don't know why but I believe you." Shan smiled.

"Hey lets get back to the party I bet. . ." Shan stopped as screams erupted. Mido spun around and started to run.

"It's coming from the viable." He shouted. Shan started to run after him when she came to the entrance of the grove she stopped in her tracks and only could stare. The Kokiri were running for their lives as large Lizafos chased them. She saw some being caught and tossed into a near by wagon. 

"Found one." One of the Lizafos shouted and ran at a small red haired Kokiri. Shan didn't even have time to think her feet were moving fast as she ran up a near by hill and jumped off it's ledge pulling out the Kokiri sword. Shan landed in front of the Kokiri her blade now covered with green blood. The Lizafos fell to its knees and disappeared. Shan looked behind her to see if the Kokiri was shaking wildly in fear.

"Thank you." She said and ran to find shelter. Shan relaxed a bit dropping her guard.

"Watch out!" Shouted Pink. Shan spun around to see another Lizafos standing behind her. It swung at her with its sword. Shan jumped back and tripped falling on her back. She looked up as the Lizafos raised its sword.

"Kill," it said. Shan raised her arm in deface and waited for the blow. When it didn't come she opened her eyes to see the Lizafos frozen.

"Hurry and take it down." Shan quickly grabbed the sword and jabbed the Lizafos just as it started to move. 

"Thanks Mido," Shan said. Mido ran to her and handed her some Duka nuts.

"Lets try to get every one together we need to get to the lost woods." Shan nodded. They both started to run but were stopped when a woman jumped down to block them. Behind her two very large Lizafos stood. Shan lifted the small Kokiri sword and swallowed.

"Hand over the page of the forest and I will let you live boy." Mido raised his Duka stick and sneered.

"You should not mess with us." He said. "We only look like children." The woman reached behind her back and pulled out a large hooked sword. Shan looked at her own sword and then at the woman's, there was no way she could match it. She raised it and pointed it at Mido.

"Hand it over or die." She said. Mido suddenly screamed and ran forward. He raised the Duka stick and swung at her. She merely raised her sword, the stick broke in half as she Grabbed Mido by the neck. "Foolish boy." She said in a laughing voice. She held the sword to his neck. 

"I will never hand it over to you." Mido said as he hung from her strong grasp. Shan stepped forward.

"Put him down." She said angrily. The woman looked at her and Shan could see her eyes raise, under her facemask she was smiling.

"I know you," she said. "You're the one the master wanted to kill. I'll be right with you I have something I need to do first." She raised her sword. Shan laughed.

"He doesn't have the page." Shan said. "I do. Catch me if you can and maybe I'll hand it over."The woman ignored her.

"Don't ask for your death with a lie. It is very inappropriate." Shan pulled out an old piece of notebook paper that she had in her pocket. She raised it above her head.

"Does this look like a lie?" She said. The woman's eyes widened as she dropped Mido. Mido had fainted from lack of air. Shan backed up as they advanced at her. Pink who was sitting on her shoulder glowed in fear.

"Now what?" She asked. Shan turned and took off running. 

"After her now. Forget the forest brats bring her to me." They ran after her Shan ran past hut after hut not really knowing where to go. She ran up a hill and stopped when she found was a dead end. 

"Oh shit no way." Shan said. She turned and saw that there was a path cutting into the woods. She ran towards down it. Pink screamed at her to stop.

"No this is the lost woods you can't go in or you'll die stop you idiot." Shanpicked up her speed and turned right. Then left then strait. 

"I know where I'm going I hope that it's there." Shan said as she turned left and ran into a large area covered with under brush. She quickly ran behind the tree that was there. She crouched behind it and tried to catch her breath. She leaned against the tree.

"What are you doing?" Pink asked. Shan grabbed her and cupped her in her hands to hide her light.

"Ouch." Shan said as the fairy bit her hand. "Look if we can get them lost in hear then they'll never find their way out. At least that will buy the Kokiri some time." Pink dimmed her glow.

"Well you could have said that earlier." Shan rolled her eyes and then gasped as the Lizafos and the woman came into the clearing where they were. Shan held her breath and slowly drew her sword.

"Come on out child." The woman said. "You can not hide in hear for ever. Soon I will find you. NO one can defeat Gloria." Shan fleet around under the underbrush and found the edge of what appeared to be a whole she began to think. "Come now all we want is the page if you give it to us then we will leave you in peace. Shan smiled and looked at Pink.

"Follow my lead." Shan mouthed. 

"All right." Shan said standing. "I'll do it." She came from behind the tree. "Just don't hurt me. All I want to do is get back home." Gloria smirked as the Lizafos walked towards Shan. Shan took a few steps back as they got closer. "I know that I'm no match for a Gerudo thief."

"To true." Gloria said brushing her long red hair behind her. "Few seldom are." Shan jumped back as the two Lizafos fell threw the hole to the hidden grotto. Shan heard them shouting and shots being fired.

"Ha the mask rating game. Must not have liked their faces." Gloria glared at Shan. 

"You dare defy my master." She shouted taking out her sword. 

"Damn strait the guy tried to kill me and hey he's trying to gethis hands on the Book of Murdors lost pages." Shan shouted.

"Yes he is and I will help him by killing you and taking the page from your body." Shan laughed.

"Good try but I don't have it I left it back in the village. Now you're lost in the lost woods. I know my way out and you don't am I right?" Gloria sneered.

"So what does that matter I can find my way out. IT can not be that difficult." Shan held up her small sword.

"Yea every one says that the first time. But in this case it will be permeate. IF you get lost in these woods they turn you into something called a Stalfos." Gloria raised her sword.

"Enough I will kill you now." She ran at Shan. Shan ducked behind the tree as Gloria swung chopping it in two. Shan got up and ran down the path as Gloria ran behind her. Shan was about to turn down another path when something grabbed her from behind and slung her down to the ground. Shan raised her sword in time to block Gloria's attack. Gloria pressed down on her sword as Shan struggled to keep it away from her face.

"This is the one the great Impa sent to stop my master." Gloria said laughing. "You can't even save yourself. Look at you lying there helpless. Your sword is a toy compared to me." Shan glared at her as her face tighten.

"Talk, talk, talk. Don't you . . .ever shut up?" Gloria pressed down harder. Shan felt her arms weakening and growing swore. "Pink I could . . .use a little. .help hear." 

"What can I do?" Shan looked up at her and frowned.

"MAKE WITH THE MAIC." She shouted. Pink flew in front of Gloria and glowed bright. Gloria covered her eyes and stumbled back giving Shan time to get to her feet. Shan quickly ran at Gloria and hit her with her shoulder. The Gerudo thief stumbled back and then glared at Shan.

"Not bad," She said with anger in her voice. "But not good enough." Shan watched as Gloria lifted her sword again. She ran at Shan and struck, Shan raised the Kokiri sword and held it with both hands as Gloria hit it. Shan held her ground as She pressed down again.

"This is getting old fast." Shan said as she strained to keep Gloria's hooked sword from her face. Gloria suddenly kicked out and connected with Shan's stomach. Shan fell back and held her stomach, coffing she pushed her self up. She raised her sword only to have it knocked from her hand. Shan, still clutching her stomach was now face to face with Gloria's sword. Shan backed up running into a bush that was near by.

"That was pathetic. If you want to stop Gloria you will need to do better." Gloria reached out and grabbed Shan's shirt collar and pulled her up still holding the blade near her nose. "Now you die." Shan saw her raise her sword.

"Stop right there." Said a voice. Gloria looked over her shoulder and glared as she saw the Kokiri surrounding her. Shan grabbed Gloria's arm and spun around tossing her over her shoulder. Shan then ran to the Kokiri. 

"You foolish little brats will pay for this. I will kill you all!" Mido and the older Kokiri stepped forward holding Duka sticks up. 

"Just try it," Mido said. 

"Hey Sudo?" Shan said turning. "DO you have and Duka nuts?" Sudo nodded and handed her a few. Shan step forward as Gloria poised, ready to attack.

"She's mine." Shan said holding her sword. 

"But sister we must fight together," Shan gave him a smile.

"Get ready to run," Gloria suddenly ran at Shan. Shan raised her hand and threw all of the Duka nuts. Gloria froze. "Now run." Shan shouted and ran after the Kokiri. Soon Gloria would be moving and the only way to get rid of her was to lose her in the forest. When Shan came to the lost woods entrance she fell to her knees and breathed heavily.

"That was fun," she said falling onto her back.

"Great plan big sister." Squeaked a red haired forest child. Shan smiled up at her and then sighed.

"Yea well I wasn't to sure it would work." Mido walked up to her as she stood back up. "Thanks for your help." She said.

"You helped us it was the least we could do." Shan put her sword away and looked at the woods.

"She'll get out somehow," Shan said. "I bet that Torrent guy will come hear. You guys need to find a place to hide."

"We'll go to the forest temple." Sudo said. "We can hide in there I'm sure it's safe."

"Yes, but how will you get there?" Shan asked. "With her in the forest it's to dangerous to go in."

"There are other ways to get to the forest temple. The great Duka tree will send us. For now we will rest in the Duka tree's grove. Will you stay the night with us?" Pink landed on Shan's head, she heard her yawn.

"Sure we'd love to." 

"Then we shall prepare." Mido said and walked off. Shan sighed and looked at the village. It was in complete ruin. Most of the huts were damaged severely hosting smashed walls and some were even burring. The Kokiri were quick to put out the fire. 

"This is bad," Shan said as she and pink walked. "I wonder if I can do this."

"Don't you dare say anything like that." Pink snapped. Shan took a step back as the small fairy flew at her. "The great Duka tree said that you can and you can. If I hear you disagreeing with the Great Duka tree again I will personally smack you."

"Ok," Shan said laughing. "Calm down. I was just thinking out loud." But as she looked around her Shan knew that this quest was far from being over.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Impa slowly appeared before Zelda. The small child looked up at her from her dolls and smiled brightly.Finally she was smiling, Impa though. She sat down on the end of the bed and watched as Zelda carefully picked up each doll and set them on her bed. "Impa are you ok?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, just tired." Impa said sighing. "You'll be happy to know that the girl is ok. I was contacted and told that she has obtained one of the pages." Impa stood up and walked to the window where she looked up at the moon and sighed. 

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know if I can reach her again. I drained my power greatly when I went beyond the boundaries of you and the temple."

"Do you think she knows where to go to next?" Impa shook her head.

"I do not know," she said. "But I think the Duka tree told her where to go. Perhaps he told her where she can find me." Zelda yawned widely and rubbed her eyes. "Time for bed." Impa said softly.

"But I'm not sleepy. Can't I stay up?" Impa shook her head and tucked Zelda into bed.

"I know it is difficult for you right now." Impa said sitting on a chair that was near the bed. "But hopefully soon the evil will be gone."

"Impa?" Zelda asked as her large blue eyes started to close. "Will you play me my song?" Impa nodded. She raised her hand and a black harp appeared, slowly Impa played Zelda her lullaby. As the music filled the Childs head with dreams of happiness Impa wondered what nightmares would soon come to Hyrule.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gloria shouted in anger as she turned down another path, again it had brought her back to where she had started. She drew her sword and swung at a tree slicing one of the branches off. "Damn that brat." She said angrily.

"What are you doing hear?" Shouted an angry vice. Gloria fell to her knees.

"Master I was searching for the page and. . ."

"Silence," he said rising from the ground. "You failed me." He raised his hand and shot a blast of purple light at her. Gloria fell back and stood shaking from the blast.

"Forgive me master pleas the child from another world took the page and the Kokiri helped her. I was outnumbered."

"By children," he bellowed. "How could you fall for their tricks. Now you are lost in the woods. I should leave you to your fate." Gloria fell to the ground again and begged.

"Pleas master I can get the page back," He smiled at her.

"For now forget about the page of the forest. Now I want you to find the Page of Flame's. I need its information. It tells us where we must go to preform the spell that will awaken our master."

"Where do I go master?" She asked.

"Death Mountain this time you best not fale me or I might not be as forgiving." He disappeared with her. 

As the Torrent and Gloria planed, Shan slept under the canopy of stars that were blanketing Hyrule. Soon she would leave the forest and find out more than she ever wanted to know about Hyrule.


	3. Default Chapter Title

One simple Request

Shan woke up to find the small red haired Kokiri , Hanna, laying near her. Slowly she rose to her feet. The Duka grove was silent as a few of the Kokiri began to stir. Shan picked up her bag and slung in onto her back. Inside of it Pink was fast asleep Shan stared to walk towards the village.

"Leaving so soon?" Asked a voice. Shan turned to see Mido standing behind her.

"Yea I think it would be better if I got going." Mido took out a green cloth and a pair of boots. He handed them To Shan.

"These are for you," he said. "It's some cloths and boots," he looked down at Shan's shoes. "The things your wearing don't look very travel worthy. Hanna made you a cape last night. She is very proud to have been saved by you." Shan blushed as she put the cloths in her bag and slipped into the boots. "She's very young, only six."

"Well I wasn't about to let her get killed."

"Good bye then sister, one day I hope you come back for a visit."

"I will." Shan said and ran off towards the bridge. Once she was back in the field she took a deep breath and started to walk. On her left arm her new Duka shield hung lightly. It was a gift from Sudo and even though it had a small hole in it, it was still usable. Around her waist was the Kokiri sword. It was surprising strong since it was so small. 

After an hour of walking, Pink woke up and buzzed about angrily. "I'm hungry." She said. "Why didn't you stay for food? I am so hungry." Shan stopped and stared at her.

"Look I have some food in my pack. The Kokiri gave me a hole bunch of those heart shaped fruits." Pink dimmed.

"Uh," Shan looked at her.

"What?"

"I ate them already."

"But there were seven in hear." Shan said in disbelief. "Wow you eat a lot." Pink glowed in anger.

"Well magic is very draining." Shan sighed and put her hand on the hilt of the Kokiri sword. 

"Well I guess we'll have to get something when we get to town. It shouldn't be to much further."

"Shan look." Pink said flying over to a small pool that formed at the end of a stream. 

"What?" Shan asked.

"One of my cousins is hiding in the water," Pink turned suddenly turned green. Shan stared at her. "Come on come on lets visit with her." Shan walked over to the water and looked over. She was greeted with a face full of water. Pink laughed as a large pink ball flew out of the water and down the stream. Shan frowned and then hit at the water dousing Pink.

"Don't screw around Pink we have things we need to do." Pink shook off and landed on the ground.

"I was just having a little fun. Why are you such a trep anyway?" 

"What did you just call me?" Shan asked. Pink laughed and flew into the air.

"You'll never know child from another world."

"Call me Shan, for the last time. I am called Shannon or Shan." 

"Fine then." Pink said and flew into Shan's backpack. "Let me know when we get there I'm going to sleep." Shan got to her feet and sighed. 

"I wonder if Naïve ever bothered Link this much?" Shan said as she started to walk. 

After a short while Shan could see the Kakariko town windmill. She picked up her speed. She couldn't help but wonder about what the town looked like. IN the game it was small but in the real Hyurle it could be huge and filled with interesting things. Shan came to a stop at a bridge. "Oh yea that's right." Shan said to her self. "This isn't the game things aren't the same." Shan started to walk but suddenly jumped back as an arrow hit the ground in front of her. She drew her sword and quickly looked around. Then she saw him. He was standing on a branch of a tree and staring down at Shan with smiling eyes. Long dirty blond hair covered half of his face. Shan could see he was wearing armor and holding a crossbow.

"What's the big Idea." Shan shouted sounding braver than she felt. The man smiled and jumped down from the tree his long red cape blew behind him as he walked to the end of the bridge.

"So you're the one who the king is looking for." He saidcrossing his arms in front of him. Shan bit her lower lip. She had forgotten she was a wanted criminal. He took a step forward. "Your wanted poster doesn't do you justice." Shan held her sword tighter.

"So what do you want?" Shan asked. The man smiled again and ran his hand over his long pointed ear.

"Nothing really," he said. "But I think it might be wise to warn you that if you enter the city of Kakariko looking like that you'll surely be captured and killed. The reward on your head just doubled for some reason." 

"What?" Said Pink flying from Shan's pack. "Wow how much is it?" The man seemed to sneer at pink.

"Two thousand rubies." He said. Pink landed on Shan's head and whistled.

"Maybe I should turn you in." Pink said.

"Great then how do I get into the town?" Shan asked. The man shouldered his crossbow and smiled again.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. Maybe you'll find a disguise somewhere." 

"Who are you? And why are you warning me?"

"My name is Rome." Then there was a flash and he was gone. Shan looked down to see the remains of a Duka nut scattered across the ground. 

"Well other than trying to shoot your foot with an arrow that guy was kind of nice." Pink said. Shan came to a stop at a tree and peered around it.

"Yea well maybe and maybe not." Shan said she smiled when she saw two women seemingly washing their cloths in a small pool. Hanging from a near by tree was a long plain brown dress. Shan sneered at it and then ducked back behind the tree.

"Ok," Shan said to Pink. "Hear is what we're going to do." Shan pointed towards the women. "I want you to fly over there and try to lead them away while I take that dress."

"You can't steal." Pink said almost shouting. 

"I'm not I'm going to leave some rubies behind. I got some from the lost woods besides I need a disguise." Pink landed on a branch of the tree and peered down at Shan.

"What if they catch me?" Pink said quickly. 

"They won't catch you if you just fly strait. Look lead them past that big rock and then fly strait up and back towards the tree's." Pink flew in a circle.

"Oh I don't like this plan if they catch me I'll be stuffed in a jar or killed or worse."

"What?" Shan asked.

"Yea if some catches a fairy they make them use their magic to heal them but that kills us." Shan had no idea.

"You don't have to do it Pink." Shan said. "I'll think of something else."

"Why? You think I'm scared don't you?" Shan shook her head.

"NO I . . "

"Well I'll show you." Pink shot off towards the women. Shan waited.

"OH look Minerva." Said one. As pink flew past them.

"A fairy lets try and catch it." The two women drooped their cloths and ran after pink splashing threw the water as they went. Shan quickly ran forward grabbed the dress and drooped a few Rupees in it's place, then she ran back behind the tree and quickly got dressed. She folded her cloths and put them in her pack and took out the green tunic and cape the Kokirihad given her. She slipped that on over the dress and tied the cape over her shoulders and pulled up the hood. 

"Shan!" Pink shouted and flew into Shan's hood as the two women ran towards them. Shan bent over slightly.

"Old woman?" One of the women asked. 

"Yes," Shan said changing her voice. 

"Did you see a fairy fly by hear?" Shan smiled and pointed towards the bridge.

"Why yes I think it flew over there." The two women thanked Shan and ran off. Shan laughed as Pink flew out again.

"Since when did you have a hunched back?" Pink said.

"It's my backpack you little fire fly. Now lets get going." Shan said and picked up a long stick that was laying on the ground. She leaned on it and laughed. "It's better if I'm dressed like this, no one's looking for an old lady. This cane is the perfect touch don't you think."Pink flew into Shan's hood and landed on her shoulder.

"What about your hair, you know not may people have purple hair."

"WHAT?" Shan shouted. "But I washed it out last night. . .How can it still be purple?" Pink sighed.

"Maybe you got hit with a spell. Sometimes spells will do that if your not careful." Shan frowned and walked towards the city.

"Now you tell me."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Impa stood an the entrance of the shadow temple looking down at the empty cemetery. It wasn't the happiest place, Impa would often emerge to see a funeral-taking place. It was times like this that made her wonder if she would ever understand her role as a Shadow sage. Why fight to protect life if it was going to leave so quickly. She sighed and sat down.

"Where are you?" Impa said silently. Suddenly a noise caused her to look down. Below her two men were talking. One she recognized as the grave keeper the other was the mayor of the town. They grave keeper was new he had just arrived to tend to the graveyard. He was young and very quiet. She sneered at the Mayor at. How could he be the one to lead the town. She knew his morals and the very thought of having this man as a leader sickened her. But she had no control over what happened in her hometown.

"So did you hear?" The mayor said. "The king is looking for the kidnaper of the princess. Two thousand rubies," he said smiling. "I bet that who ever catches her is rich."

"Yea and not to mention stupid." The grave keeper said. "How could a mere girl get past all the guards. Besides I heard that she didn't do it. I heard that Torrent the kings advisor set her up."

"What do you know?" The mayor said angrily. "All you do is stay in this graveyard. I am telling you right now that if you don't start making alliances you'll be in for some hurt. I hear your not all what you say to be, the people around hear don't like it when there are strange things going on." The grave keeper frowned and leaned on his broom.

"I work with the dead, death doesn't play favorites and neither do I. If I run into the girl I'll not do a thing. While I am in this graveyard I will not judge nor will I aid you or anyone else." Impa smiled, for the past few months she had watched this man care for the tombs of her ancestors the Sheikah and to the graves of those who died. Never had she seen a man with so much respect. 

"I am warning you," the mayor said. "The people know that you have the Sheikah medallion. They don't think you should be in this town."

"Rumors and lies mostly." The grave keeper said sweeping some leaves away. "I don't have it but I know of it. I also know the legend. You would to if you hadn't banned all the old Sheikh texts. They were the ones who formed this town." He looked up from the ground. "And they deserve to be remembered. Do you remember what they did for this land?"

"Bahh," the Mayor said. "Who cares it is ours now and we made it into one of the largest towns in the land. Ahh why do I even come hear to speak to you." The grave keeper laughed.

"Because you wish to brag to me and you hope that I will help you."

"Your pathetic if you think that I would stoop so low as to ask you for help." Impa felt a tinge of anger.

"If being pathetic is not condemning an innocent then I will remain the way I am. Well good bye then I have work to do." The grave keeper turned and began to sweep again. The mayor left in an angry huff. Impa smiled and then leaned on the railing that separated the temple from the graveyard.

"Well done." She said. The man looked up and smiled at her.

"Thank you." He said. Impa jumped. "Thank you great wind for not blowing any more leaves on the ground today." Impa let out a sigh of relief and reentered the temple.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shan was finding it difficult to move threw the crowded streets of the city. Everywhere she walked there were people running into her or there was an argument. When Shan did find a place to catch her breath it wasn't for long. Pink stayed hidden and started to pester Shan about being hungry. Shan sighed and looked around.

"We need to find Impa," Shan said. "After that I'll get you something, it's not my fault that you ate all the fruit." Shan whispered as she walked.

"How do we find her we don't know where to look." Shan sighed. It was true. IN the game Impa was at the graveyard. Shan had hoped to get there quickly but she had not expected the town to be a large city. Now she had no idea which way do go.

"I'll ask someone." Shan said. 

"What if you get caught?" Pink said. 

"Hey chill out I'll be careful." Shan said and walked up to the first person she saw.

"Excuse me kind sir." She said in a fake voice. The man looked at her.

"What is it you need old women I am busy with the affairs of this town." Shan frowned from under her hood.

"I'm looking for the grave yard. My old sister died not to long ago and I've traveled a long time to come and pay my last respects. I have even brought her favorite flowers."

"Flowers? ?" The man asked. "What for?"

"To put them on her grave," Shan said in a short voice.

"Why?" The man asked. Shan suddenly realized that he had no idea why, she quickly thought up a plan. 

"Well she loved these flowers in life and told me that if she died before me to bring them to her grave and leave them there." The man stared.

"Your sister was odd." He said.

"Yes she was the odd ball in the family but I must see her. Pleas tell me where the grave yard is." The man pointed down the street.

"Go that way and then turn left at the statue. You can't miss it." He walked past her. Shan let out a sight of relief.

"Flowers on a grave?" Pink said angrily. "NO one leaves flowers on a grave."

"Why?" Shan asked. "In my world they do."

"Because if they do then the spirits won't leave. Flowers remind the sprit of the beauty that they are leaving behind." Pink snapped.

"Well I didn't know." Shan said. When they came to the statute Shan gasped. It was a statue of a woman holding a child. It was beautiful but there was something about it that didn'tseem right. She ignored the feeling and headed towards the graveyard.

"Good no ones hear." Shan said and took of her hood. "It was getting hot under there.

"What are you complaining about I was the one who was stunk in there with you." Shan grabbed the small pink fairy and frowned at her.

"Hey I have every right to complain you're the one who blinded me with that glow of yours and you kept complain about being hungry." Pink flew from Shan's hand and heard a noise. "Oh yea real mature." She said flatly.

"Huff," Pink said and looked around. "So hear we are." She said. Shan looked around and sighed.

"Great I should have known the graveyard would have gotten bigger to." Shan walked towards a headstone. "I wish I knew what they said." 

"Ha you can't read," Pink said laughing. "I can't believe you're the one who's in charge of finding the pages of Murdor."

"I can read." Shan said angrily . "I just don't know how to read your worlds language."

"It says hear lie the brave Sheikh who lost their lives defending the Hyrule royal family." Said a voice. Shan and pink went ridged and slowly turned. A handsome young man with wispy brown hair stood smiling at them. In his right hand he held a broom.

"Ahh," Shan said smiling nervously. "Uh I was just er," Shan took a step back and the man laughed as pink fell off of her shoulder.

"Don't worry," he said. "I am not angry at you." Shan stared.

"What?" Shan asked. He knelt down and picked up a leaf that was laying on the ground.

"You didn't mean to bring this in with you." Shan laughed nervously.

"Oh sorry about that." Shan quickly checked her boots. 

"Shan," Pink whispered angrily in her ear. "Cover up your face." Shan went pink and reached for her hood.

"I know you're the one the king is searching for. But you don't have to worry." The man said. "I don't believe you're guilty of anything. Or maybe one thing."

"Uh,"

"That dress isn't yours is it." Shan turned even more crimson. 

"I paid for it." Shan frowned. "Hey what's the big Idea," she said.

"Excuse me?" He asked still smiling.

"How is it you know this dress isn't mine?"

"While I was empting the leaves over that ridge I saw you take it." Shan turned extremely red. "But that's all I saw. It is a rather cheep dress you can buy them for five rubies in town." 

"SHAN YOU WASTED OUT RUBIES!" Pink shouted in Shan's ear. Shan sighed and looked annoyed.

"Hmm at least you did the right thing." Shan smiled and rubbed her head.

"Well uh," Pink jumped onto Shan's head and glowed in annoyance. 

"I almost got caught," she said. The man shouldered his broom and did a slight bow.

"My name is Quniten Dampee." He said. Shan stared.

"You must be a relative of the Dampee that worked hear a long time ago." Shan mumbled to her self.

"Why yes," he said. "I am, I am surprised you know of him. Few know about my ancestor."

"Why?" Shan asked. 

"He was not like us they say. They say he was a horrible man who scared all he met. I don't think that is the case." Quniten said. "My mother told me that he was actually a lonely man, he was a great fighter and as time passed he decided to work hear. He was also a very kind and caring man."

"Hey Quniten?" Shan said.

"Yes?"

"I'm looking for a place that is in this graveyard. Do you know where the Shadow temple is?" Quniten looked blankly at her.

"No one knows where it is but the rumors are that it is in this cemetery." Shan thought for a moment.

"Oh I know," she said. "Ok how about this do you know where the gave of two brothers are. They both were composers for the royal family?" Again he shrugged.

"No I don't." He said, voices madehim turn his head.

"Some soldiers are coming you should hide in my hut till they go."

"How do you know?"

"I know the sound of a man who battles," he said sadly. Shan was directed towards the hut and made it inside intimae. She peeked from the door and watched.

"Quniten have you seen any one looking like this?" A soldier asked. Quniten shook his head.

"No, no one like that. If I did what would you have me do?" The two soldiers frowned at him.

"Turn her in of course." Said the one in green.

"Yes she's dangerous." Said the one in red.

"I can't do that if I see her." Quniten said as he started to sweep. 

"And why is that?" Demanded the green knight.

"I am the caretaker to the dead, death casts no judgment and neither do I." The red knight laughed.

"I heard you were a fighter and that ever since you quit the army you've become week." Shan could see Quniten's grip tighten on his broom.

"Yea ," The green Knight said. "Tell us why is it you are so spineless now." 

"If your business is done please leave. Your swords are disrespectful of this holy place." Shan looked down at her own sword. Outside the Knights were still standing.

"To bad," The green one said. "You could have done yourself a favor if you had seen her.We will see you later coward." After the two had left Shan closed the door as Quniten walked in.

"So you heard?" He asked. Shan nodded. Pink was sitting on the table and making noises. Shan looked over and quickly grabbed her.

"DON'T EAT THAT IT'S NOT YOURS YOUR SO GREEDY!" Shan shouted. Pink coffed and flew up out of her reach.

"It's ok," Quniten said laughing. "She can have as much as she would like."

"Thank you at least your nice." Pink said and landed near the bread she had been eating. Quniten poured Shan something to drink. Shan took it and smiled.

"Thanks," she said taking a sip. She set the glass down. 

"So tell me why is it your so wanted by the king? It can't be because of the princess. No one could have kidnapped her. Not with her guardian." Shan leaned back and sighed.

"Actually it's a misunderstanding." 

"Oh," he said. 

"Yea well actually the king isn't the one that wants me dead, it's his advisor. He's got this book called the book of Murdor and he's trying to get the missing pages so far I've got one and I'm trying to get the others before him." Quintin sighed.

"Hmm," he said rubbing his chin. "I've heard an old story about a book like that. It says that the book is the key to Hyurle's culture and language but it also holds secrets of magic that are very evil."

"But why write a book that has evil spells in it?"

"Maybe they wanted the people to know what it was so that evil could never be called on."

"If that guy Torrent gets the book he'll be able to release something worse than a few magic words." Shan said. Quenten smiled.

"So do you think you can find the Shadow temple?" Shan nodded.

"I think so it will take some looking around but if it's where I think it is then I'll be ok." Shan stood up and frowned at the empty bowl of bread. Pink was humming happily as she fluttered her wings. 

"Mm that was good." She said. 

Outside Shan headed towards the back of the cemetery. As she passed by grave after grave she began to feel something. It was just a strange feeling, she stopped and looked around. "What's wrong?" Pink asked. 

"I have a weird feeling." Shan said. She looked up and saw a cliff cut into the rocky wall. Shan smiled and walked towards it. "I bet that's it." She said.

"How are you going to get up there?" Pink asked Shan looked at pink and smiled.

"You're going to fly up there."

"NO," pink said angrily. "It's spooky hear and I don't want a daemon to eat me."

"You don't have to fly into the temple just shout for Impa." Pink flew up and towards the cliff suddenly she seemed to hit something. She fell to the ground. "Pink are you ok?" Shan asked. Pink stood up and glowed in anger.

"That hurt Shan." She said disappearing into Shan's backpack.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Shan said and looked up.

"IMPA!" She shouted. She waited.

"Nothing," Shan sighed and looked down. There at her feet was a gravestone that looked different than the others. She knelt down to look at it. Instead of words there was a symbol. Shan brushed away some dirt and saw the Triforce symbol. In the center of it was the symbol of the Sheikh.

"I wonder if," Shan said looking from the stone to the Cliff. "Ha I know." Shan said. "It's the seal of the royal family. All I have to do is play Zelda's lullaby. . .Crap." Shan said. "I don't have anything to play it on. I wonder if it will work if I hum it." Shan began to hum the song she heard from her game. Nothing happened. She sighed.

"I see you found something." 

"Quenten?" Shan said smiling. "Yea but we can't get in there's a magic force field or something. Hey do you have a flute or something like that?" Quenten shook his head.

"No I don't but I have this." He held out a dark purple object. Shan started at it.

"That's an ocarina isn't it?" Shan asked looking annoyed. "But you said you didn't have a flute."

"This isn't a flute." Shan sighed.

"Oh well could you play the song I hum?" He shook his head,.

"No I can never play this. It is something I am holding for someone."

"Who?" Shan asked. Quenten lifted the ocarina to his heart.

"It was a request one of three my mother made of me when she left this world. I am to hold this until one who is worthy of it comes."

"How can I earn it?" Shan asked. He looked at her and smiled.

"You can't earn it or own it. This is a mystical artifact it was given to my mother by the last Queen of Hyrule. It was a gift of friendship."

"Then why do you have to give it away?" Shan asked. 

"With this ocarina a legend follows. I'm not sure what its purpose is but it is said to be both good and evil combined."

"May I borrow it for just a little while?" Shan asked. Quenten handed it to her.

"If you're worthy it will play for you." Shan took it and then wiped it of.

"Ok lets give this thing a try." Shan put it to her lips. Suddenly a warm feeling ran over her, Shan could feel something inside her flowing with energy. A melody began to play. Shan didn't know what it was, it was sad and full of pain. She quickly took it from her mouth and stared.

"Looks like it belongs to you." Shan stared down at it.

"I'm not sure I want it."

"It is a powerful thing," he said. "IT is called the shadow medallion maybe it can help you. But remember this not all magic can solve problems." Shan nodded and lifted it to her mouth this time there was no strange melody this time She tried to play Zelda's lullaby, after a few earsplitting notes she played it correctly.

The two of them stared waiting for something to happen. Suddenly a dark shadow formed in front of them. Shan stumbled back as Impa walked towards her. Shan and Quentien stared in disbelief. Impa put her hand on her him and frowned.

"About time you got hear," she said looking at Shan. Suddenly her face went stern as her eyes fell on the ocarina in Shan's hand. "Why do you have that?"

"It chose her great Impa." Quenten said. Impa stared at him.

"How is it you can see me?"

"I do not know I am a simple caretaker." Impa sighed.

"Shan give that back to him." Shan went to hand it back to Quenten. The ocarina suddenly glowed and fell to the ground. Shan stared at it, it rolled back to her. Impa and Quniten stared on.

"What exactly is this thing Impa?" Shan asked. Impa leaned against the stonewall.

"It is magic child from another world. I do not know what it is for but if it has chosen you it must mean that you were meant to have it. So use it to play the royal families song. I only hope it is trust worthy."

"Ok," Shan said and then gasped. "I almost forgot. I got the first page." Shan said. "But a woman named Gloria was after it to she works for Torrent. I need you to tell me where the other page is." Impa smiled.

"The page of fire is. . ."

"Don't tell me Death Mountain." Shan said. Impa nodded.

"How did you know?"

"Well let's put this together. Page of the forest was in the lost woods," Impa nodded. "The name gives it away." Impa seemed to frown.

"Well I guess it does. I would like to give you something that will allow you to speak to me when you are out of my range." Impa said. She took out what looked like a brooch. "This is like what I use to communicate with Zelda. If you need me then just hold it and say my name and you will hear my voice. Hear." Shan held out her hand. Impa drooped the brooch and briefly taped Shan's hand. She took her hand back quickly and stared at it.

"IS something wrong?" Shan asked. Impa simply disappeared.

"I guess I better get going." Shan said putting the broach in her bag. "Once I get on Death Mountain I'm changing cloths."

"Halt!" Someone screamed and a spear landed in the ground between Shan and Quenten. Shan looked up to see three knights running at her.

"Oh no," Shan said and started to run trying to lead them away from the temple. Somehow it seemed like a good idea if Torrent found it he might try to stop Impa. She came to a large clearing just past the headstones. She pulled her sword and took her shield from under her pack.

"So you're the one were looking for?" One knight asked. He was dressed in blue as he advanced on her. 

"Didn't know she looked like this. Look at that strange hair," Said the red knight. "And those small ears."

"We'll have to teach Quniten a lesson for lying to us." Said the green. Shan stood her ground.

"You guys seem to think I'll be a push over." She said. "Think again." 

"Lets get this over with." Said the blue knight and he raised his sword. Shan took a step back and lifted her sword up. Suddenly there was a blast of smoke. Shan coffed and then saw Quenten standing before her. She couldn't believe it was him, he was wearing a suit of armor and holding a large sword. The first thing she thought was that he looked like a fairy tale knight.

"You are not going to harm her." Quenten said taking off his helmet. The other knights stared at him.

"Your throwing your life away Quenten." The Green knight shouted. "Think about what will happen to you if you help her to get away."

"It doesn't matter." Quenten said. "If the king of evil is released then we will all perish." The three knights looked confused. Shan stared at him.

"How do you know about that?" Shan asked. She saw him smile.

"My mother was a descendent of the Sheikah and one of the royal knights of Hyrles olden days. She is not a full-blooded Sheikah but she is part. When she died so did the Sheikh. She asked me to do three things. The first was to wait for one who could play the ocarina." He raised his sword. "The second was to defend the holder for they would be attacked." He smiled and lifted the sword to his face. "And the third was to tell them of those simple requests."

"You'll pay Quenten. Your never going to survive this betel and when you die I'll make sure that your torn into pieces." 

"Idol threats from you three. Come now and fight me I will make you all apart of the graveyard village." All three knights attacked. It was the blue that fell first. Quenten drooped to his knee and ran his sword threw him. The red tried an attack and was also killed. Then the green attacked. Shan watched as he fell. She had never seen anything so horrible.

"Death," Quenten said dropping his sword. "I played the part of your reaper again."

"Quniten are you ok?" He looked over his shoulder at her and smiled.

"Yes but you need to go, I will guide you as far as the gate to the mountain but there we will part. I must face my punishment and you must face your quest."

"What will happen to you?"

"I do not know but now I must face it. No mater what lies in wait we must always face destiny there is no escape from it." Shan frowned.

"God that is so morbid, why not just come with me till you find a safe place?" Quniten picked his helmet up from the ground and shook his head."

"I can't travel with you your quest is one you must do alone. But we may see each other again when destiny deems it so." He reached into his bag and took out another smaller bagand a lantern. "Hear are some supplies for you to take with you. Death Mountain is perilous and is filled with creatures that will attack you if you do not respect them. Come lets go." Shan followed Quniten safely threw the town and past the gate that led to the mountain. After they had gone a ways Quniten stopped as they came to a divided path.

"This is where I leave you." He said and turned and walked away.Shan watched him leave.

"Shan?" Pink asked as Shan changed behind a rock.

"Yea?" Shan said pulling on her boots. 

"Do you think that Quniten guy and that Rome guy are strange?"

"Hey I think every thing about this world is strange."

"Oh well," Pink said. "Maybe we haven't seen the last of them."

"Well that doesn't matter right now we have a long way to go so lets get started." Pink landed on Shan's shoulder as she began to head up the trail. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Torrent slowly looked threw the pages of the book of Murdor. With every turn he was learning more about what he needed to do to release the great king of evil. HE smiled at the thought of all the rewards he would get for his troubles. 

"Soon my master." HE said bowing deeply in front of an old mirror. "Soon you will be free." The mirror swelled with black clouds as a pair of red eyes glowed.

"Why do you not have the pages?" A dark voice asked. "I long to take my revenge on the one who sent me hear, and to thank him for giving me so much more power."

"The pages are difficult to find master Ganondorf. As we speak my servant Gloria searches. She has found one page it is in the hands of a young girl from another world." Gannon laughed.

"A mere girl is giving you problems." Torrent smiled.

"No master I think that if she gets the pages then we can take them from her. Gloria is in the process offinding the fire page. And I have all ready began preparations in the desert sire." The dark clouds swirled again.

"I am waiting," the voices said again. "Soon one of my servants other than you will show up."

"Sire?"

"He will help you find the final key to my rebirth." Torrent bowed again.

"Yes my master."

"Soon I shall have my revenge and threw that the triforce." The two laughed as the dark clouds left the mirror. Torrent returned his attention to the book and went on reading.


	4. Default Chapter Title

Fire page

Note: I don't own Zelda or the characters that is affiliated with it. I do own my own characters.

Shan shivered as a cold wind wiped around at her. She looked up and pulled her self onto the ledge. Slowly she backed towards the wall. Around her shoulders she wore her cape, it offered very little warmth to her. Pink was hiding inside of Shan's backpack. 

"For a volcano it's pretty damn cold up hear." Shan said angrily tossing a rock from the ledge. She saw a small walkway and started towards her with her back still to the wall. As she made her way the ledge crumbled a bit. "Don't look down." Shan said to her self as she slowly edge along. 

"Shan," Pink said darting from Shan's pack. Shan let out a yell as she almost stumbled forward. She pressed herself against the wall and glared at the small pink fairy.

"Don DO THAT." Shan shouted.

"Sorry," she said. "Are we almost there?" 

"No not yet." Shan said. Suddenly a large wind blew Shan watched as pink was blown away. With out thinking Shan reached forward missing the fairy and falling forward. She reached out quickly and grabbed the ledge with her hand. "PINK!" Shan shouted. Pink was blown away. Shan tried to lift herself up but found that she couldn't. She looked up again and gritted her teeth. Slowly she crawled up the ledge.She looked up; pink had been blown that direction. Shan started on her way.

When she reached what looked like a cross road she took out her sword and walked forward. She smiled when she saw a pole with a red banner. She cheered and jumped into the air. She had reached the Goron village. She looked around.

"PINK WHERE ARE YOU?" Shan shouted. She took a few steps forward, suddenly something burst from the ground. Shan didn't have time to react as she was hit hard and set falling back. Shan quickly got to her feet and raised her sword and shield. She couldn't believe it; a Goron was standing in front of her.

"What are you doing hear?" He asked. Shan put away her weapon and shield.

"I'm hear on a quest," Shan said rubbing her stomach. "But my friend got lost on this mountain a large wind blew her away and I'm looking for her." The Goron laughed.

"Your friend must have been summoned by the great fairy. IF I were you I'd get out of hear. We don't like visitors." Shan stood her ground.

"I can't I have got to see your king and I have to find my friend." The Goron glared at her. Shan couldn't believe it; he was acting very hostile towards her she thought that the Gorons were supposed to be gentle. Yet another misunderstanding.

"I am telling you to leave." He said angrily and stopped his foot on the ground. Suddenly three other Goron's jumped form the ground. Shan took out her shield and sword as the walked towards her.

"I can't go. Now look I don't want to fight you I just want to pass." The Goron's laughed. Suddenly they attacked. Shan jumped to the side and rolled forward as one charged at her. She got to her feet and turned. She was no match for all three of them. Another one ran at her and as she jumped out of the way another hit her knocking her to the ground. Shan fell face first and got up again. The Goron's stared at her.

"Your tuff for a weakling." One said. Shan wobbled a bit as she held her sword up.

"And you're ugly for a rock." Shan said in anger. That was the wrong thing to say. All of them attacked. Shan swung her sword and hit one on the arm but did no damage she was knocked to the ground again. This time two Goron's lifted her up by the arms and. The one she had first met laughed and hit her hard across the face. Shan fell to the ground unconscious. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pink opened her eyes and looked around her. Shan was gone and now she was all alone. She frowned and flew up slowly. She was in a odd place water fell from the clearing draping the walls that seemed nonexistent. Pink turned around and gasped when she saw a pond sounded by elaborately done pillars. 

"Where am I?" She asked. She then heard as soft laugh.

"Your in my home my sweet child of the forest," said a voice. Pink hovered in the air and then fell back as a large being leapt from the pond. Pink stared up at the woman and her light dimmed in fear. The woman smiled at her and then crossed her legs in mid air.

"Who are you?" Pink asked.

"I am the fairy of power." She said. "I have called you hear to give you something that you need. I know you are on a growing quest my child. You wish to be a grown up." Pink nodded.

"Yes but how can you help me do that?" Pink asked.

"I sense a powerful evil coming to our land. And I know that you travel with a child from anther world. Bring that child to me and I will grant her power."Pink glowed brightly.

"I don't know how that helps me." Pink said. The fairy smiled and laughed again.

"You will find out when she come hear." Pink landed on the edge of the pool.

"But I don't know where she is," she said in a worried voice. The fairy smiled and looked down at her pool.

"Look into the waters and you will see her." Pink peered into the water and gasped as she saw Shan, fear filled her as she flew from the cave.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When she woke up Shan found herself laying on a straw mat, above her a Goron looked down his face filled with concern. Shan gasped and pushed herself up. "Hey stay back." Shan said. The Goron smiled and handed her a bowl of liquid.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly. Shan took the liquid and sniffed it; it was the worst smelling stuff she had ever experienced. "Drink that." He said. Shan pinched her nose and downed the red liquid; she shuddered as it went down her thought. She suddenly began to feel better. 

"Hey what was the big idea with those Gorons?" Shan said setting the bowl down. The Goron picked it up and set it aside. 

"They aren't very nice." He said.

"No Shit." Shan said standing. 

"You must rest." He said. Shan sighed.

"I can't I have got to find my friend a strong wind blew her up the mountain and besides that I have to see your king." 

"You want to see Big Brother?" 

"Yes," the Goron sighed. "SO would I. He has been gone for a long time locked up in his room. He won't open for anyone." Shan smiled.

"I bet I can get him to open up." Shan said. "I think I may have the right key."

"The ones who attacked you are young and foolish they think that they can take over and rule. Big brother does not fear them for he is strong but since he has locked himself away we can not do anything to stop the four young rouges. IF you go to Big Brother they might harm you."

"They got the drop on my last time this time I'll be ready." Shan said and picked up her sword and put it back in its scabbard. "Can you show me the way to the king?"

"Yes," he said. 

"Why did you help me?" Shan asked as they started to leave his home. He smiled and scratched his rear. Shan fought back a laugh.

"Well you remind me of my daughter. She is head strong to." He then looked sad. "She was going to marry the king but because of the rogues there won't be a weeding. She's up there." He pointed up. Shan could hear a rumbling above her.

"If she's rolling that must mean she's upset."  
"Yes that is how our kind deal with sadness. She was in love with the king." Shan felt bad for her. The Goron lead her down another path and then down some stairs, each time they stomped he would check to make sure no one was there. Soon Shan was on the ground floor and looking up at the door tat led to the Goron king. She took out her Oceania and lifted it to her lips. As she played Zelda's lullaby she watched as the door opened. Shan quickly entered. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Well what do you want?" Asked the Goron king. Shan smiled.

"Are you Link?" She asked. The Goron nodded.

"Link the fifth," He said. " Tell me what is it you came hear for. I do not really want to be disturbed I'm in a bad mood." Behind her the Goron that helped her entered.

"Big brother Link she's come to see you," he said. Shan took out her ocarina again and after a few sharp notes played Siaria's song. The king and the Goron began to dance around, as they did the ground shook Shan fell to the ground and bounced around until they stopped. The king laughed and helped her up.

"What a wonderful tone, I love that song it has a great beat and you can dance to it YES."

"Wonderful," The Goron said. Shan smiled.

"Look I am hear to ask you about something," Shan said. "I need to get something called the Page of fire do you know anything about where I can find it?"

"Maybe," the king said. "But it's a very valuable thing. I can't just give it away."

"I know but maybe I can earn it?"

"Yes well if you can pass a test then I will allow you to enter the cave behind me to gain the page." Shan smiled.

"Thanks, how do I do that?" Suddenly four large Gorons ran into the room. Shan glared at them. They were the ones that had attacked her. "You're the ones who almost killed me!" Shan shouted taking out her sword.

"The intruder got by us." The said raising their fists.

"STOP." Link shouted. The Goron's slunk back under his voice. "I will not allow you to fight hear."

"Big brother are you blind she is a threat, we must get rid of her." The lead one said.

"Talon you must learn patients." Link said. "Do you still want to earn the page?" Link asked looking at Shan. Shan nodded. "Then you will fight Talon. If you win then you will be allowed to enter the cave to see if you are worthy of the page."

"Thank you your majesty. I will fight him but first I need to find my friend. Can you tell me how to get to the top of the mountain?" 

"If you're so worried about losing why make up lies." Talon said. Shan glared at him.

"My friend's life may be in danger I need to find her first." Talon smirked and left followed by his friends. Shan felt a heavy hand rest on her shoulder.

"Bravery such as yours should be rewarded. All you need to do to reach the top of the mountain is head up the northern path. Quest, will you show her the way?" The Goron that had helped Shan nodded. They turned to leave.

"Wait." Link said. "You will need this if you where it you won't be bothered by the other Goron's." He tossed her a gold band with some black markings. Shan smiled and slipped it on. 

"The power wrist wow thanks." She said. "Now I can lift some bomb flowers."

"Yes, uh how did you know that?" Link asked. Shan smiled and winked at him.

"I just did. Thanks for every thing I'll be back as soon as I find my friend." With that she and Quest left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gloria frowned and struck the stone wall with her sword. It echoed threw the mountain with a metal clang. Behind her a Lizafos grumbled about something. She turned and glared at him. He slunk back.

"This is where the page is how is it the door will not open." She said angrily. She had been in the mountains for days searching for this door and when she found it she couldn't open in. She tried bombs and nothing moved it. She frowned and put her sword away.

"Mistress? How are we going to open the door if it is not able to be open?" She spun around and punched the Lizafos in the face. He fell back his head buried in his hands. Behind him the others laughed. The joy of seeing anyone in pain pleased them.

"It can open. It must be sealed by magic." She said thinking. "Maybe the master knows how." She closed her eyes and began to focus. Suddenly she glowed an strange purple color.

"Gloria why are you bothering me?" Torrent said as his face appeared before her. The Lizafos fell to their knees in fear of him. 

"I have found the door to the next page master." She said. "But it is sealed by magic. How can I open it?" She asked. 

"It can't be open by you," he snapped. "Only one of Royal ocarina blood can open the door or one who is worthy of the page. You must find a way of making the king of the Gorons open it for you. Now go and hurry the master is getting restless." Gloria gasped as the glow stopped. She sighed and crossed her arms in front of her.

"The Goron king is the only one," she said. "Hmm." She turned to a Lizafos who was holding a long spear. "Has our scout returned yet?" She said almost shouting. The Lizafos nodded.

"Yes and he has made his report. You're not going to enjoy this mistress." Gloria sighed and sat down on a near by rock.

"Go on and speak," she said crossing her legs.

"The child from another world has already seen the Goron king. He told her that he will open the gate to the fire page if she passes a test. She must fight a Goron named Talon." Gloria sneered.

"That brat is beginning to annoy me."

"There is more," the Lizafos said. "The king is engaged to be married to a young Goron girl." Gloria smiled.

"Now that can work to our favor. If we can capture her maybe we can force the king to hand over that brat and the page of fire." Gloria jumped to her feet. "Now I have new orders for you. You are to capture the female Goron that the king is to marry."

"Yes mistress, what about that girl." Gloria smiled.

"For now leave her be. I plan on watching her fight the Goron Talon." Gloria turned back to the stone door. "Soon master Torrent I will have what you desire." She laughed as three Lizafos made their way down the path towards the Goron village.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shan grunted as she pulled herself up to another ledge. She wiped her forehead and looked up at Quest who was quickly making his way up the mountain. "Don't you guys know what stairs are?" She shouted grabbing onto another foothold.

"Are you winded already?" He laughed. Shan climbed up and laughed.

"Yea right," She said suddenly the rock she was holding onto fell and she found herself holding on to one rock with one hand. "Ahh," She said.

"Hold on." Quest said jumping down to her. He hoisted her up to him and laughed.

"How is it you can climb so good?" Shan asked as the walked up a path that had been cut threw the rock.

"When you live your live in the mountains you learn how to climb quickly." Shan smiled.

"Guess so." She stopped as they came to what looked like a valley.She held out her hand to stop Quest.

"What's wrong Shan?" Shan put her fingers to her lips.

"Shh, I have to listen." She waited. 

"What are you listing for?"

"I want to make sure Death mountain isn't going to erupt while we're crossing over to get to the great fairy." Shan said. The Goron laughed.

"It won't erupt it's been silent for many years now." Shan sighed and walked forward. They were half way across when they heard a rumbling. Shan looked up and saw a huge bolder coming at them.

"Move out of the way!" Shan shouted. Quest rolled into a ball and sped off. Shan jumped out of the way and ran strait. Another bolder fell Shan waited till it landed and started to roll before going around it. She stopped at the cliff and flattened herself against it. "I thought you said it was silent!" Shan shouted at Quest who was rolling towards her dodging the boulders that fell.

"It is." Shan sighed and looked up. She saw a two cliffs one right under each other. She started to climb. "Are you crazy?" Quest asked. 

"If I stay under these cliffs the rocks should miss me." Shan said. She started to climb, when she reached the first cliff she looked up and frowned. A Skullwalltula spider was walking around. She frowned and looked around for something to throw at it. "Damn it." Shan said glaring at the spider. "Looks like I'll have to rely on my back up plan." Shan started to climb, the spider spun around and looked at her. Shan froze; it turned away and started to craw. Shan quickly started to climb she could hear the spider crawling quickly towards her as she passed it. Then she felt something bite into her leg.

"Ahh," Shan said and looked down to see the spider holding onto her leg. Shan kicked into the cliff knocking the spider to the ground. She reached the second cliff and sat down.

"Are you ok up there?" Quest shouted. Shan looked down at him, she smiled.

"Yes." She shouted. "I'm almost there." Shan winced at the pain in her foot as she reached for a foothold. 

"SHAN!" Shouted a voice there was a flash of pink as Shan fell off her foot hold and onto the cliff. She looked up and smiled.

"Pink your ok. . . .DON"T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Shan shouted. Pink flew at her and landed on her shoulder.

"You mean you were coming to look for me?" Shan nodded.

"Yea well I thought you were in danger." Pink looked down at Shan's leg.

"Your hurt still." She said. Shan sat up.

"Nah just a little spider bite. No biggy." Pink flew up and hovered in front of Shan's face. 

"But I saw you all beat up?" Shan looked puzzled.

"Yea I was attacked by some Gorons but how did you know that?" Pink sighed.

"I'll show you come on follow me." Pink flew up towards the top of the mountain. Shan groaned and stood up. Slowly she made her wayup to the top. When she reached the top her leg stung with pain making it difficult to walk. 

"Imagine seeing you hear." Said a voice. Shan looked up to see Rome leaning against a rock. Shan saw Pink hovering near him.

"So how did you get up hear?" Shan asked. Limping forward. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Short cut." He said.

"Wish I knew about one."

"So what brings you to the top of the mountain of death?" Shan fell to her knees and laughed.

"Why do you want to know?" Shan said smiling. He laughed and stood up.

"I don't really care I'm just wondering why your up hear. Are you after the treasure that is in the fire temple? You won't survive one step with out one of these." Shan looked up an saw that he was wearing a fire tunic.

"I'm not hear for that." Shan said angrily. "Any way the Gorons wouldn't want anyone taking their treasure." Rome laughed and knelt down to her. He smiled as he pushed a strand of hair from his face.

"Maybe you are," he said pulling her to her feet. Shan stared at him. His eyes seemed to peer into her she backed away.

"No," she said. "I'm not really sure why I'm up hear." She shot a look at Pink and took her hand from Rome's.

"Well then I will be on my way," he said. "By the way I heard an interesting thing while in my travels. A Goron's week point is his stomach." He said walking past Shan. Shan turned only to see nothing.

"I wonder if he knew about my fight?" She asked. 

"Shan come on hurry you have got to come hear." Shan limped towards her and leaned on the wall of the cave.

"I'm going as fast as I can I got bit you know." Pink sighed and glowed green. Shan sighed and head into the cave. As soon as she entered it she knew where she was.

"Pink why didn't you tell me that you were taking me to the great fairy of power." Pink glowed red in anger.

"Hey I was trying to do that." Shan walked towards the familiar triforce symbol and took out her ocarina. It glowed purple as she put it to her lips. Suddenly her insides went cold as a strange melody began to play. Shan tried to stop the ocarina played on. Images flashed in her mind, a dark shadow, someone falling, and an image two shadows. Shan fell to the ground and dropped the ocarina. It slid away from her as she gasped for breath.

"Shan?" Pink asked landing on the ground near her. Shan's eyes were wide with fear as she stared blankly at the Ocarina. "Are you ok?"

"Wh. . .what happened?" Shan said standing. "I was trying to play the royal families song. But that strange melody came out again."

"Shan I don't know what you're talking about you didn't play one note." Shan walked over and picked up the ocarina. What ever had happened it was gone now. She had to focus on what she was doing or she would never get the fire page. She closed her eyes and lifted the ocarina to her mouth again. This time nothing but the royal song came from it. Shan lowered it as a soft laughter filled the chamber.

"Welcome child of another world." The fair said. Shan turned red. She knew that the fairs in the game were barley dressed but this one was worse. She wore what looked to be a skin tight leafy body suit. Shan looked away.

"Uh hi," Shan said.

"I will grant you a power." Shan turned back to her and smiled.

"All right the spinning sword technique right?"

"Wrong." The fairy said. Shan's face fell.

"But that was one of the coolest attack in the game." The fairy laughed.

"A game what a funny child you are."

"I am not a child." Shan said angrily. Pink landed on Shan's shoulder and slapped her ear. "Ouch."

"Show some respect." Pink said. Shan sighed.

"I'm sorry but I thought that was what you gave out." The fair smiled and seemed to lay down in mid air.

"I will grant you a fighting technique this is true but it will be yours each skill I grant is something the individual already knows," she smiled down at Shan as her long red hair flipped up into the air. "Your skill is interesting." 

"Cool what is it?"

"It is similar to one I bested long ago. Hear receive it now." Shan was suddenly hit with a blast of energy. She felt like she was falling, every thing went dark as something bright filled her mind. Shan found herself laying on the floor looking up at the two fairs. Shan stood up and noticed that her leg was healed.

"Shan?" Pink said annoyingly. "You need to stop falling over like this."

"Was that it?" Shan said looking down at her body.

"Yes try your technique." Shan took a few steps back. 

"How will I know what to do." Shan said. 

"You will know." The fairy said and disappeared into the water of her pond. Shan sighed and closed her eyes.

Something was there hidden behind something else Shan relaxed and drew her sword she held it in front of her face and focused. She opened her eyes to see the sword glowing red and then blue. Shan suddenly jumped into the air and swung up she landed and stood quickly.

"Wow," Pink said flying over to her. "What was that?" She asked. Shan stared at her sword and smiled.

"Uppercut," she laughed. "Haven seen that since the second 8 bit game. Come on lets go." Shan exited the cave and looked down the cliff she had climbed. 

"This is going to take a while." Shan said.

"Would you like a hand down?" Asked a voice.

"Quest," Shan said. "Hey how'd you get up hear?" He smiled.

"I climbed up." He grabbed her by the waist and jumped off the cliff.

"Ahh what are you," Shan screamed as the flew towards the ground. "Doing?" She said when the landed. He set her down, Shan smiled nervously at him.

"Sorry but it was quicker that way." Shan nodded.

"Uhbeebbaah," she said and then shook her head. "Cool. Lets us go," she said. "But lets walk this time." Quest laughed as the headed back to the city.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Slowly Gloria walked towards her servants. They were standing near the Goron womanholding their spears on her. She whimpered and shook in fear. Gloria sneered at her from under her mask. "Fool," she said laughing. "We won't kill you we are after something else."

"My beloved link will come to save me." She said. Gloria rolled her eyes and sat down on a rock. She looked down at the makeshift arena and smiled to herself. 

"Mistress," a Lizafos asked. "One of the men has seen the girl coming back. Soon she will be in the arena." Gloria smiled.

"Good prepare for stage two of the plan. I want to get a closer look." She closed her eyes and began to glow purple. The Lizafos stepped back. "In this disguise I should be ok." Gloria said now in the form of a Goron. She smiled at her astounded minions and then pointed at the Goron woman. "Make sure you keep an eye on that girl." She turned and walked down towards the arena. 

"Now lets have some fun child of another world."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So your back," Talon smirked looking at Shan. Shan smiled slightly and narrowed her eyes.

"I have something to settle with you," she put her hand on her hip and closed her eyes. "I always settle my problems you ready?"

"The question is are you ready?" He jumped down and walked towards her. She sneered at him. They both head towards the arena. Pink followed as two large doors shut behind them.

"A good show," said a Goron as he looked down. Shan took off her pack and reached for her sword. She could see that Talon was holding a blunt looking club she smiled and took out her shield.

"Now we will see if you are worthy of the page." Link said looking down.

"Yea well I guess we will won't we." Shan said. 

"Begin." Link said. As soon as he did Talon was at her. Shan jumped out of the way as he rolled to her. Shan spun around and waited. If she could ware him out a bit then she could attack. He rolled at her again but this time when she jumped out of the way he quickly came from his ball state and attacked. Shan barley missed being hit. She lunged at him hitting him with her shield. He laughed and pushed her back.

"Is that all you can do?" HE asked. Shan lifted her shield only to have it knocked from her hand. Shan glared at Talon. Suddenly she felt energy rushing threw her arm she smiled and waited till he was closer. Then she jumped. The Goron youth screamed in pain as Shan did her upper cut attack. Deep red blood fell onto the floor. The Goron grabbed his face and then rounded on Shan. His composure was lost. Now he was fighting in rage. Shan watched as he lifted his club to attack. Around her voices cheered, Shan charged at him crossing her arms in front of her. She hit him in the stomach knocking him over and falling to the side. She pushed her self up and stood. Talon was on his back helpless to do anything. Shan picked up her sword and walked over to him.

"GO on then." Talon said bitterly. "Kill me." Shan's grip on her sword tightened and she dropped it.

"No," she said. "I proved myself in betel and I beat you your down and you can't fight back." 

"What?" 

"I won't kill anyone." She said and picked up her sword she looked up at the king and he smiled down at her. Behind her talon stood still staring at her. 

"You are worthy to try to obtain the page." The king Link said. "And you are worthy of a request." Shan stood tall and closed her eyes. All the Goron's leaned in forward anxious to hear her request. Shan looked up with her stern looking eyes and said.

"I could use a bath." The Goron's rolled up into balls and fell over. Shan laughed and rubbed a smudge from her cheek.

"Very well," King Link said blushing red. "Uh I think we'll let the women help you with that one. And you should stay the night." Shan smiled and looked at Talon.

"Thanks," Shan said. "I could use a rest. "

"Why is it you did not kill me? Instead you wish me to live with shame." Shan shook her head.

"My goal wasn't to kill you it was to beat you. Besides I don't kill," Shan said. "It's just wrong." Just then three Gorons rolled up to her.

"Come with us," one said in a high pitched voice. Shan looked at her and then at Talon and wondered if they had this much difficulty in figuring out who was a boy and who was a girl. She left with them whit pink flying over her shoulder.

As she stepped into the warm bath Shan dipped her head under the water. Pink skimmed across the water and laughed. "Your sill you bath while wearing cloths." Shan looked down at the green tunic she was wearing.

"Hey I don't want anyone to see me." She said. 

"But were the only ones hear." Shan rolled her eyes as she splashed more of the warm water on her face.

"Don't bug me now I'm trying to relax." Shan said floating on her back. Her mind began to wonder as she looked up towards the whole in the ceiling. Thousands of stars shone down at her as she lazily floated along. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Pink?" Shan asked.

"What?" Pink said as she skimmed the water again. 

"I'm glad you were ok." Shan said and stood up. 

"Well if you think a little wind is going to take me out then you even crazier than I thought." Shan laughed and put her cape around her shoulders. She peered around the corner to see the three Goron women talking and drinking something. Shan walked up to them.

"Oh how was it dear," One asked.

"Hope it wasn't to hot. We turned it down, way down for you." Another asked. Shan smiled and stretched.

"It was great now I'm ready to get that page and head off for the next." She sat down on a rock near one of the women andsaw her cloths hanging on a line to dry. 

"My my your so young to be out on a quest." Said one as she sipped her drink. Shan frowned.

"It wasn't my choice." Shan said.

"Your parents must be worried." Shan looked down and closed her eyes.

"My parents died a few years ago." She said. "I live with my aunt and uncle." The three womensuddenly broke into tears. Shan gave a shout of surprise as one grabbed her in a hug and wailed.

"Oh you poor child, alone and sad. I can't stand it you must be so afraid." Shan groaned in the woman's bone crushing grip.

"I'm . .fine." She said as her bare feet touched the rocky floor. "OnceI get these pages I'll get home and then I'll be back to the every day life I was used to." The women cried again. Shan smiled nervously and slowly walked towards the entrance to the cave. "I'll come back later for my cloths. Thanks." She left quickly. Next to her Pink chuckled.

"Goron's are very sensitive that's what the fairy of power told me." She said. She then turned to Shan and her glow dimmed. "How did your parents die?" Shan stopped in her tracks. A cold mountain wind blew causing her cape and shoulder length hair to blow forward. She frowned and glared at Pink.

"I don't want to talk about it so leave me alone." Shan said and stormed off. Pink landed on a near by rock and crossed her tiny arms.

"I wonder if all of her kind are like that."

Shan stopped walking when she reached a dead end. Tears were stinging her eyes as she thought about her parents, she hated to think about the night they died. She shook her head and the images left her mind. Shan clenched her fists and looked down. She knew she shouldn't be out with out a sword but she didn't feel like going back for it. She looked down at what she was wearing and laughed. A damp green tunic with a matching cape. She turned and started back.

"I thought you would come hear." Said a voice. Shan turned to see Gloria leaning on a ledge above her. Shan glared at her as she took a step forward.

"Oh yea and why's that?" Shan asked. "God Can't I go for a walk with out someone trying to kill me?" Gloria jumped down and landed in front of her. Shan took a slight step back stepping on a small stone. She winced as her bare foot stepped on it. Gloria crossed her arms and smiled down at Shan.

"Well then I can make it all stop if you had over the page of the forest." She said. "And retrieve the page of fire for me." Shan laughed.

"Yea right like I'm going to do that. Those pages are my ticket home and I am not giving them to you."

"So brave and foolish." Gloria said. "Listen to me I have taken the Goron King's fiancé prisoner. If you value life like you say you do then you will meet me at the fire cave and come alone. IF you don't bring the page of the forest I will kill her and take the pages from you anyway." Shan frowned.

"Look she's not the one you're after let her go." Shan said. Gloria lifted her hand and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Shan turned and ran towards the city her feet grew sore quickly as the many small rocks cut into them.

"Your majesty!" Shan said running into King Link's chamber. He looked up at her with concerned eyes. Next to him Quest sat with a crying Goron woman. Shan sighed.

"So you heard," she said. "I just me with her kidnaper." The king jumped.

"What does he want?" Shan crossed her arms.

"She wants the pages. And she wants me to bring them to her she said if I don't she'll kill the Goron." 

"No my sweet little angel no." Wailed the woman. 

"This is a difficult choice." The king said. "I want to save her but I can not hand over the page of fire to one who is not worthy."

"She knows that." Shan said. "She wants me to get it for her."

"I can't ask you to do that," Shan raised her hand.

"Look I'm going to play along with them but we need a plan. No offence but you Goron's are pretty big and heavy," The three Goron's stared at her.

"Thank you but pleas no flattery now." The woman said.

"No I mean it would take a lot to get you out of the mountain and if you were stubborn and didn't want to go then no one could force you."

"What are you getting at?" Quest asked.

"Maybe she's still in the city somewhere." Shan said her face full of concern. "You know hidden. While I'm searching for the page and dealing with Gloria you get your people to search for that girl. Look I know it's risky but we have got to move fast."

"You're going to do this for us?" Quest asked. HE smiled and hugged his wife. "What a wonderful girl just like our daughter."

"Ok so I'm going," Shan said dramatically and then looked down. "Uh after I get dressed that is." 

When Shan reached the entrance to the cave where the fire page was kept she looked around. The setting was strange, it was dark and only the moon gave a little light Shan walked forward. Pink flew up to her shoulder as they stepped up to the fire cave.

"SO you came." Gloria said. Shan turned and smiled.

"Yea well I'm doing a favor for someone."

"Interesting now hand over the fire page." Took out a piece of paper and handed it to Gloria who took it. Shan could see her trying to strain her eyes to see it. She gave up, folded it and put it in her satchel. Shan smiled to herself, the fake page worked again. "Now you and I are going to get the second page and don't try anything funny." Shan smiled and took out her sword.

"I won't." She said

"Throw your sword and shield away." Gloria commanded. Shan set them down. Pink was hiding in Shan's pocket."Now open the door and we'll start our little adventure." Shan turned to the wall and reached out to push it suddenly it glowed bright red and the door slid open. Shan walked in slowly. Looking around she could see that there were three passage ways and when she looked down them she could see a red light. Gloria pushed her forwards as she entered the cave.

"Hey," Shan said angrily. "Take it easy."

Slowly they looked at the three passages. Gloria glared at Shan. "Well?" She asked.

"Well what?" Shan asked.

"Witch way?"

"I don't know," Shan said. She walked towards a cave, she would pick one at random she had to keep Gloria busy. Shan looked up and saw three carvings on the top of each of the passages. One was of a tree, one was of a bat and one was a triangle. Shan turned and headed towards the one with the bat. "I think it's this way." Shan said. Gloria followed her. 

When they reached the end of the chamber Shan felt a cold chill rush threw her. It was a dead end. She looked up and covered her mouth as she saw hundreds of Reeses hanging from the ceiling. She backed up running into Gloria. "Watch it." Gloria shouted. Shan went pale and looked up. The Reeses fell from their perches and dove at them. Gloria drew her sword and swung madly at them Shan jumped out of the way and ran back down the corridor. She reached the main room and headed towards down the middle path, she smiled to her self. 

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Shan laughed.

"Yea I'm sure I saw the triforce symbol. The page is . .hear." Shan said running into a large room. Shan slowed down and then stopped. The room was plain and baron except for a small plant that was setting in the middle. Shan walked over to it and knelt down. "A bomb flower." Shan said standing up again. Shan put her hand on her chin in thought. 

"So you tricked me." Shan could hear the clanging of a sword in the distance. Shan quickly reached down and pulled the bomb from the ground. It began to fizz Shan looked around and then hurled it quickly at the wall. She then dove to the ground and covered her face. 

Pop!

Shan looked up, there was no huge Explosion just a small pop and a small flash of light. Shan walked over and looked down to see the page of fire laying at her feet. She picked it up and quickly put it in her pocket. She smiled at Pink and started towards the exit. Just as she was about to go a sword swiped down at her sending her toppling back. Shan looked up at Gloria who glared down at Shan with hatred burning in her red eyes.

"Not bad child brat." She said. Her hair was frizzed and Shan could see tiny bite marks on her arms. Shan looked up at Gloria and scrambled to her feet. "I am going to enjoy slicing you open." Shan dodged another swing and tried to run around Gloria but she swung were sword again blocking the way. Shan backed up as Gloria advanced on her. She ran into the wall and stood ready to fight. "Time for you to DIE!" Gloria Shouted. Shan heard a rumbling that caused Gloria to turn. To both of their surprise three huge Gorons rolled in. Shan took the opportunity to ram into Gloria and run by her. Gloria jumped to her feet andglared at them.

"You're the one who kidnapped Angel," A Goron said. Shan got behind them and tried to catch her breath.

"This isn't over child of another world." With a flash of purple light Gloria diapered. Shan wiped her forehead and sighed. The Gorons turned to her and each smiled. Shan smiled and then herd Pink gasp.

"Shan you're bleeding." She said. Shan looked at her arm and saw a small cut she shrugged and smiled at Pink.

"Just a scratch Pink." Shan flowed the other Gorons back to the city where a large celebration commenced. Shan however didn't get a chance to join in on the fun, as soon as she sat down at the table she fell to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"FOOL!" Torrent shouted at Gloria hitting her with a blast of magic. She fell to the ground and looked up at him weekly.

"Master," she said weekly. "Forgive me I did all I could. That child is stronger than I thought." Torrent sat down in front of the book of Murdor and peered at its pages. Behind him a mirror filled with a dark shadow.

"Servant," the voice said. Torrent stood and looked into the red eyes now reflecting into the mirror.

"Yes my master."

"Tell me of your progress." Torrent smiled.

"We know where the two pages are master and the third is close to being obtained."

"Why do you not yet have them!" Ganons voice screamed. Gloria fell to her knees in a bow and remained there. Torrent swallowed.

"Master, we . . we are doing what we can and..AHHH!" Torrent screamed as his body lit up with magic.

"Do not lie to me." Gaonnon's voice said. "Tell me what is hindering you."

"A girl from another world." Torrent said. "The child Zeldabrought her hear."

"ZEDLA!" Gannon shouted. "Do not mention that horrid name to me unless to say she is dead."

"Yes master."

"Tell me more."

"That princess was sent to bring the hero of time," a loud rumbling came from the mirror. "But instead she brought back a strange girl. The girl is week and we will take the pages from her when the time comes." Gaonon's red eyes narrowed.

"Very well, have you found the final key to my resection?" Torrent shook his head.

"No master I am afraid I have not." 

"Hurry or when I do get out I will kill you," The red eyes seemed to smile. "I can do that anytime but death is better when you do it with your own hands."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Impa sighed as she appeared before Zelda. Zelda was sitting on the floor staring at her door. Impa walked over to her and knelt down. "What are you doing?" Impa asked.

"I want to go outside and play." Zelda said. Impa could see that Zelda had grown pale and her normally happy blue eyes seem to have lost their spark. She sighed.

"It won't take to much longer Zelda." Impa said softly as she hugged the childclose. "That girl has the other page and I'm sure she'll find the last one to." Zelda sighed.

"I know but I wish I could help to. I want to do something," Zelda's eyes swelled with tears. "Papa is very sick he can't leave his bed and he. . .he . . ." Zelda buried her face into Impa's arms. "He might die."

"Don't be scared Zelda." Impa said. "You must be brave remember what your name is and what it means. Don't let them see you scared or sad."

"I know," Zelda said sadly. "But I want to see papa and I want every thing to be like it used to be." Impa picked Zelda up and hugged her tight.

"I promise we will make it better." Impa said and started to hum the royal melody, soon Zelda was asleep in Impa's arms. As she looked down at Zelda she couldn't help but think how different she was from the young Zelda that helped the hero of time save Hyurle. She smiled and disappeared. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Thanks again." Shan said waving to the Gorons as she watched them head back up Death mountain. Pink laughed and pointed at the brown bag that Shan was now wearing in place of her back pack. 

"That thing is huge." She said. "How can you walk around with it and not be humiliated."

"Shut up," Shan said smiling. "It's a great pack. Hey I can hold more stuff now and besides," Shan said. "You're the one who sleeps in it."

"They sure did give you some nice things." Pink said. "Like these rock candies." Shan watched as one of the large Cadies disappeared into the pink glowing ball. She stared in amazement.

"Wow that was neat how can you eat something so big?" Pink didn't answer as she turned blue. Shan grabbed her quickly and shook her upside down. The candy split as it hit the ground.

"Thanks." Pink said turning back to normal. 

"Try not to eat such a big piece next time. I'll brake it up for you from now on." Pink landed on Shan's shoulder and sighed.

"IF I were you I'd where that nice red tunic. It's very pretty and so is that cape." Shan sighed.

"I will when I need to. Besides I like to be comfortable." Shan stopped when they reached a cross roads. A sign pointed in two directions. "Ok time to get in touch with Impa."

"Again?" Pink said.

"Impa," Shan said taking out her black broach. IT glowed softly as Impa's voice came to her.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you know where I should head next what is the page called?" 

"The Page of water." Shan smiled.

"I guess that means we should head to Zora's river." She said smiling. Almost instantly Impa's voice replied.

"You can't get threw there the guards are blocking it," she paused. "They have ever since the disappearances." Shan sighed.

"Well the only other way I know how to go is Lake Hyrule," Shan put a hand on her hip. "There's a water passage that leads right to Zora's domain."

"If you go there be careful," Impa said. "There's a rumor that the Zora's are kidnapping young Hyurlain women. Contact me when you stop next." Shan watched as the broach's light faded.

"Wow scary." Pink said.

"It's not as bad as Gannon will be if we don't hurry. Look this sign says that Kakariko Town is that way. Now if I remember correctly Lake Hyrule is that way." Shan said pointing down the other path." Shan looked at Pink. "So what does the sign say?" Shan asked pink. Pink looked at it.

"The way your pointing leads to a place called Lon Lon town." Shan smiled.

"Cool maybe we can find someone who would be willing to rent us a horse. Come on lets go."

"What? Why would we want a horse?" Pink asked flying after Shan. Shan smiled to herself as she walked on. Soon she would have the last page and be on her way home.


	5. Default Chapter Title

The Water Page: The tide shifts.

I Don't own the rights to Zelda

Torrent carefully set the book of Mudor down and rubbed his eyes. He had found and translated the last part of the spell that would resurrect his master. Around him shadows danced in the candle lit room. Frowning he looked at the sliver mirror that sat in front of him. All that greeted him was his image. How much longer would he have to wait for the power promised to him? He was no longer a young man; this was something he knew well. He stood and walked towards the mirror. He lifted his hand and stroked his long beard. Eternal youth, power, and immortality all would soon be his.

Soon, soon he would have it all. The power of his master would soon course threw his body making him young, no makinghim immortal. A smile formed on his jagged face as he thought of his upcoming awards. "Soon I will be a god to all of them." The image of the king bowing to him formed in his mind. He smiled and narrowed his eyes.

A breeze caused him to turn his head. The sky outside his window was darkening. Since the day the child arrived, Death Mountain became active. He chuckled as he watched it. It was convenient for him. The brat Zelda thought that she was bringing the hero of time to stop him. He laughed again as he looked at the mountain. The dark clouds around it were getting blacker. Yes the even the land knew what was coming, even if the fools of Hyrule did not. 

"Torrent!" Boomed a voice. Torrent turned to the mirror and bowed as dark clouds began to fill its smooth surface. He raised his eyes to see two bright shining red eyes glaring out at him. Gannon glared at him with his arms crossed.

"Master," he said lowering himself into a deeper bow. "What is it you wish of me?" Thunder boomed from the mirror. Suddenly his body stiffened as a bright bolt of energy engulfed his body.

"FOOL!" Shouted Gannon's voice as his figure began to take more of a solid form. "I DEMAND TO HEAR YOUR EXCUES!" Torrent's eyes bulged as the pain intensified. 

"Ma. . .st. . er.. . .please." He begged through a gargled voice. The pain quickly left as his body fell to the ground. A look of annoyance flashed in Gannon's crimson eyes. "It is not . . .my fault my master." He pushed himself up and turned his dark scared eyes to the mirror. "IT is that child." He said quickly. "She, she is more powerful that I thought." Gannon glared at him.

"Your lies will not gain you any favor." Gannon said harshly. 

"Master I beg you to forgive me. . ." He collapsed to the floor into a bow. Gannon crossed his arms and lowered his head in thought. "I will not fail you again." He said. "My servant is after the final page . . .with it we shall resurrect you." Gannon looked towards where the book of Mudor lay on the table. Its pages began to turn as he stared at it.

"Have you deciphered the incantation?" Gannon demanded. Torrent nodded.

"Yes my lord." He said. He stood and limped over to the book. After picking it up he slowly began to read.

"Tunnels fall forward and behind. A ship that caries thee. 

An evil shall be reborn; blood of the one shall flow. Hail now and hear these

Words all who seek the golden land, one of evil resides there. . ." Gannon groaned.

"I do not need to know that!" He snapped. "Where is the key?" Torrent nodded.

"A ship, a spell, and the blood of the one." Torrent said. Gannon smiled.

"We know of the first two," he said calmly. "The ship must be the sword, the master sword. The spell is what you are seeking for me." Torrent stroked his long black beard.

"What about the blood?" He asked. Gannon laughed.

"Hee hee hee," Torrent shivered as the laughter filled his ears. "It can only be one thing. We must use the blood of those who sent me into this place." 

"The hero of time, Link is no . . ." Again Torrent's body stiffed as he felt the painful blast of magic.

"That name shall not be spoken in my presence." Gannon bellowed. "If you speak it again you'll think what you are feeling now is bliss."

"Yes master." Torrent said as his body fell to the ground. 

"Yes, that boy is gone." He smiled. "But there is one who is a decedent and is alive. The child princes of Hyrule."

"Zel. . .the princess?" Torrent asked. "Do you wish me to get her for you master?"

"Not yet fool. First we must prepare." Gannon smiled and looked at Torrent. "This child you speak of," Torrent looked at Gannon. "She has interfered with my rebirth to many times. You shall bring her to witness my birth. I will deal with her myself." Torrent smiled and bowed.

"Yes my master." He said as Gannon's shape faded back into the mirror.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shan pulled her red Goron cape around her as she walked down the long dirt path. Pink huddled close to her shivering uncontrollably. It was freezing. The two travelers were in constant motion as they continued towards Lake Hyrule. Shan stopped and hugged hear arms. "It's so cold." She said slowly. Pink's glow brightened as she flew from under Shan's hood.

"Don't be so week." She said sharply. Shan looked up at Pink and then stumbled forward. She fell to her knees and hugged her shoulders. 

"It's so cold." She said again. "This doesn't make any sense. It was so warm this morning and now its Freezing. What the hell is going on?" Shan said forcing herself to stand. Pink landed on her shoulder and frowned.

"Well it is odd that it's this cold." Pink said. "It's like the weather just changed right away." Shan started walking again. "She jumped into Shan's hood and sat next to her cheek. "So what are you waiting for!" She shouted. "Call Impa and ask her about it."

"I doubt she'll know." Shan said flatly. Suddenly the black pendent glowed.

"Child," Impa called. Shan frowned and took the pendent off her shirt and looked at it.

"What." Shan said through chattering teeth.

"Where are you?" She demanded. Shan looked around in the darkness.

"I think I'm somewhere in the middle of Hyrule field." Shan said. 

"Why aren't you after the next page?" Shan frowned.

"I AM!" Shan shouted. "It's so damn cold out hear. Lets see you do it!"

"Do not shout at me." Impa said sternly. "You have no time to waste exploring our world. You must find that last page."

"Since the pass to Zora's Domain was blocked by soldiers I decided to use the secret pass at Lake Hyrule." 

"Ask her," Pink said poking Shan. Shan swatted at her causing her to fly up and land on her head. "Stop trying to hit me." Pink said stamping her foot down on Shan's head."

"Impa," Shan said holding her hands close to her body. "It's so cold out hear? Is this a natural Hyrulain thing?"

"What do you mean?" Impa asked.

"I mean it's Freezing out hear. But this morning it was very warm. What is going on?" Shan said jumping around trying to get warm. 

"This isn't good." Impa said sternly. "You must get to Zora's domain as soon as you can."

"Well are you going to tell me why this isn't good?" Shan said shouting into the broach. "Or do I have to guess?"

"Keep moving and keep your guard up. Once you get the water page you must return to the lost woods. I will be waiting there for you."

"How?" Shan said folding her arms. "Youcan't go beyond your boundaries unless Zelda is with you." She heard Impa sigh.

"She will be with me." 

"Hey!" Pink shouted. "Tell me why the weather changed?"

"It's some kind of dark sign." Impa said. "Child of another world you must be more cautious. All the evil in Hyrule will soon start to seek you out. The evil king knows that someone is trying to stop him." She said. Shan gasped and smiled nervously.

"Great. . .just what I needed." 

"Be serious." Impa shouted. "Your lucky Torrent does not know your name. If he did there would be no place you could hide."The pendent stopped glowing as Shan pined it back on her shirt. She jogged in place as she thought. Pink flew around in annoyance.

"This is just wonderful." Pink said glowing bright red. "Your going to get me killed. Why do all the lovely fairs die so young?" Shan glared at her.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" She shouted. "At least you don't have a super powerful king of evil chancing you down." Shan went pale. As she looked at Pink. Pink hovered in front of her.

"What's wrong Shan?" Pink asked. Shan pointed past her and stepped back.Pink turned and let out a scream as a Skeleton swiped at her. She flew to Shan. Shan drew her sword and continued to step back. "You know you could have warned me that was there." Pink snapped.

"You're the one who's suppose to warn me! You're the fairy." Shan shouted swinging her sword at the skeleton, its head flew off. Shan watched as it knelt to the ground and started to feel around for it. She rolled her eyes and turned to leave. "I don't know why I was worried." Shan said looking over her shoulder. "Those things don't do anything anyway." She pulled her cape around her and walked on, leaving the skeleton to search for its head.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gloria looked out at the lake and sighed. It was tranquil hear. She took a few steps towards it and knelt down. Behind her, her minions grunted at each other as they ate. "Mistress," said a calm voice. Gloria looked over her shoulder and glared at the Poe that had bothered her. It hovered behind her with its scaly hand holding its lantern.

"What do you want Naga?" She snapped.The Poe spun around as its red eyes glowed.

"Why do you need me mistress?It said looking at the small bottle that was tied to Gloria's waist. "If you do not need me you can let me go." Gloria grabbed the bottle and shook it. The Poe let out a scream of pain.

"Do not try to trick me Naga." Gloria snapped. She looked a the clear bottle. "Torrent said you would be useful to me." She said. "He also said that you haven't fed in a long time." She smiled as the Poe hovered in front of her. Naga nodded and reached out a scaly hand.

"Yes I am so hungry. So hungry for the fears of the living," Gloria shook the bottle again as Naga reached for her face. "AHHHH," she screamed.

"Don't try that again." Gloria said. "Soon you'll be fed. I have the perfect victim for you. She should be hear soon. But until then you will wait. Save your appetite for her." Gloria smiled under her mask as her eyes narrowed. "No escape now child of another world. You will die. Oh yes the next time we meet you will die." Gloria said her hands tithing into fists.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shan smiled as she saw the large gate in the distance. Pink was fast asleep in her pack, which she was happy about. The small fairy was far to annoying. Shan looked up at the gate and then walked over to the side. Smiling she started to climb the latter that was there. "Once we're by the gate all we have to do is get into the domain." Shan said as she climbed down the other latter. "This is going to be a . . ." She gasped as something grabbed her and yanked her from the latter. Knocking her to the ground. 

"Don't move." A male voice shouted. Shan looked up to seea tall Zora glaring down at her. She glared at him.

"Hey what is the big Idea?" Shan demanded. He drew a sword and pointed it at her face. "Right, don't move, got it." Shan said nervously. She moved her hand towards her sword. The Zora saw this and stepped on her hand. Shan winced as he applied pressure.

"What are you doing hear?!" He demanded. Shan winced as he shifted on to his leg. Her arm felt like it was about to break. "Answer me!" He shouted grabbing her by the collar. Shan looked up at him.

"I'm hear to see your king." She said. He dropped her with a thud on the ground. Shan quickly stood and continued to glare at him. 

"Shan what is going on?" Pink shouted. "I'm trying to sleep." Pink flew from her bag and gasped at the tall Zora that was standing in front of them. He raised an eye at them and then lowered his sword.

"Tell me what your doing hear?" He asked.

"I need to see your king." She said. "I am on a quest for the water page." He frowned.

"You shouldn't have come hear." He said. "We don't like visitors."

"Well I'm hear so deal with it." Shan snapped. "I don't have time to mess with you." He suddenly turned his head and frowned.

"You need to get out of hear," He said shouting at her. 

"Not till I see your king." Shan said. He raised his sword.

"Fool!" He shouted. "Then I'll make you leave." He was about to run at her when two other Zora walked towards them. One was bright green and the other was deep blue, much like Shan's attacker.

"Excellent," The green Zora said. "You found another one for me." He walked towards Shan. Shan stared at him. He didn't look like a Zora but in someway he did. His long head was rounded at the end and was missing the tale that was usually on the Zora's heads. He walked around her and smiled. "Very lovely." He said. Shan frowned.

"Back off," she said. "I am hear to see your king. I have very important business to take up with him."

"The Two blue Zora's looked down as the green laughed.

"Oh, the king? He is not available right now." He said. "You see I am in charge for the time being." He reached out and touched her hair. Shan grabbed his wrist and twisted it. He fell to his knees in pain. The other two seemed to smile as he winced. "Don't just stand there." He shouted. "Get her!" Shan let go as the two Zora ran at her. She darted past them and ran down the path to the lake. She was almost there when something jumped her from behind and knocked her to the ground. She rolled over and glared at one of the Blue Zora's. He pulled her to her feet and grabbed her by the arm.

"I told you to leave," he said sadly. "Why didn't you just go?" Shan balled her fist up and swung at him. He grabbed it with his other hand and squeezed. "You should have listened.

"Good you caught her." The green Zora said glaring at her. "You are going to be an example for all those who dare challenge the great and powerful Korga." He walked forward and Slapped Shan hard across the face. Shan glared at him and tired to lunge at him. The blue Zora was holding on to tight though.

"Korga you can not keep doing this!" Shouted a voice. They all turned to see another Blue Zora glaring at the green one. "Gell, Leo," she said looking at the other two blue Zora. "I order you to let her go." The two released Shan who stood and rubbed her cheek. 

"Ahh, princess Ruto the third." Korga said calmly. "You should remember who holds the cards." He said smiling. He turned back to Shan and smiled. "Looks like you are free to go for now." He said walking past her. He stopped and smiled. "But I'll get you latter." He laughed and jumped into a near by stream. 

"Your majesty we. . ." One of the Zora's started. She sighed and looked down.

"It is ok Gell," she said walking towards Shan. "For give Gell and Leo," she said sadly. "They had no choice."

"Everyone has a choice." Shan said. "But I forgive them. You did try to warn me." Gell nodded.

"I am princess Ruto the third." Ruto said bowing. "Please tell me why you've come." Shan sighed.

"I came to see the king." She said. "To get the water page." Ruto frowned.

"So your after it's power? I won't ever turn it over." She shouted. Shan shook her head.

"No I'm trying to keep it from falling into the wrong hands. I have already got the other two pages. If I don't get the third you all can be in danger." She looked at Leo who looked at Gell. Gell handed Shan back her sword.

"I don't know if I can trust you." Ruto said. "My mother told me that the water page, and my most precious position, must only be given to those who can prove themselves worthy of them. And that if they are truly worthy they would be able to pass any task I lay before them."

"Fine then I'll do what ever it takes." Shan said sternly. "I need that page." Ruto frowned.

"I was hoping a strong man would take my challenge." She shot a look at Gell who seemed to blush a deep shade of blue. "But I do need help now." She said sighing. 

"Shan?" Pink said landing on her shoulder. Ruto stared at the small pink fairy.

"You have a fairy," Ruto said. "Then you must help us." She said. 

"Why's that?" Pink asked. Ruto smiled.

"Because fairies are the only thing that Korga fears." Shan laughed. Pink glowed in anger.

"What's so funny?" She demanded. "I'll have you know fairies are very powerful." 

"So what do you want me to do?" Shan asked. Pink hit her on the head. "Oww, I mean what do you want us to do? Damn Pink don't hit me so hard."

"My father was kidnapped by Korga," Ruto said. "He's being held in the water temple." Shan gasped.

"Uh, there's a slight problem with me going there." Shan said.

"And what is that?" Ruto said putting her hands on her hips.

"I can't hold my breath for that long." She said. "I'll drown before I get there."

"Well you can borrow this." Ruto said tossing Shan a blue tunic. 

"Ok," Shan said and frowned at the two male Zora's. "Hey how about a little privacy." They both blushed deep blue as the turned around. 

"All you need to do is swim out to that . . ." Ruto said pointing to the small island that was located at the center of the lake.

"I know where it is thanks." Shan said pulling on her boot. Ruto looked puzzled.

"I don't see how you would know." She said suspiciously. "Only my people do."

"It's a long story." Shan said. Pink landed on Shan's shoulder as she jumped into the water. Shan swam towards the tree and was surprised at how warm the water was.

"Ok," Shan said. "Hear we go." She dove down and started to swim with some difficulty. When she reached the entrance she kicked her legs furiously to get inside.

"I don't ever want to do that again." Pink said angrily. "I don't like being under water." 

"Stop complaining." Shan said in a whisper. "And keep your voice down. There are all kinds of monsters in hear."

"Eep," Pink said diving into Shan's pack. "Hey your packs still dry. Amazing." Shan rolled her eyes and walked down the long corridor towards the main chamber. Once there she couldn't believe her eyes. The walls seemed to sparkle with stars as some light poured in from the ceiling. Shan was in awe.

"It's beautiful." She said looking down. Below her the water seemed to churn angrily. "Ok so not all of it is. But wow."

"Shan." Pink asked. "Where do we start looking?" Shan shrugged.

"I don't know." She said. Pink suddenly darted from Shan's bag.

"Ahh,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, that thing is glowing." She said. Shan pulled out her Orcania and stared at it, it was glowing softly.

"Maybe I should try playing it." She said. Pink landed on her shoulder.

"I don't know," she said. "I don't like it. Maybe you should get rid of it."

"I can't it isn't really mine to get rid of." Shan said lifting the Orcania to her lips. A strange melody began to play. Shan suddenly felt the ground give way, she was falling. Shan took the Orcania away as she landed on a had surface. Pink's glow dimmed.

"How did we get hear?" She asked. Shan shrugged.

"I guess this Orcania did it. That melody I played must have been some kind of teleportation thing."

"What melody?" Pink asked. You didn't play anything." Shan stared at her.

"But I did," Shan said looking at the Orcania. 

"Help. . " Said a week voice. Shan and pink looked at each other and then towards the place the voice was coming from. "Please someone help me." Shan stared to walk. When she found who needed help it was all she could do to keep from screaming in fear.

"Oh my god." Shan said shaking. "Look at that." She said pointing towards creature that was hovering above a rather large Zora. Shan gathered her courage and stepped forward.

"Don't worry I'll help," she said. "Somehow." The creature turned and glared at Shan. A sickening feeling filled Shan. The creature's face was decayed and a skull was visible under the rotting flesh. It's mouth opened and closed as it pulled up a golden hood. 

"Please help me. . ." The king said and fainted. Shan raised her sword as the creature flew up. 

"So your finally hear." Gloria's voice said. "Come to rescue the king?" She asked. 

"You bet I am." Shan snapped. "Now let him go!" Gloria jumped down from out of nowhere and put her hand on her hip. He eyes seemed to be smiling at Shan as she walked towards the creature.

"I would like you to meet Naga." Gloria said. "She is a Poe." Shan stared at it. That was a Poe, a real one? In the game they looked less threatening. Shan shook her head, she had to remember that this was no game this was real. 

"I don't care what it is I am not letting you kill the king or take the page." Gloria laughed and looked over her shoulder at Naga.

"Naga," she snapped. "It's time for your main course. Kill that pest and make sure you use your most viscous spell." Naga floated forward. Shan raised her sword. The Poe flew at her Shan swung but her sword only went threw the Poe. 

"Allow me to light your way to death." A crackling voicesaid. Shan turned and was hit with a flame. She fell to the ground, Pink screamed as Shan lay motionless.

"What did you do to her?" Pink shouted. Gloria glared at the fairy.

"Nothing, she's just going to relive her worst fear." She laughed. "As she dose Naga will feast on it and then I won't have to deal with that pest again." Gloria laughed and walked over to Shan's body she kicked her over. She reached into Shan's pack and took out the two pages she smiled and looked at Naga. "I'll leave it to you." She disappeared. Pink flew in front of Shan and began to glow brightly.

"Foolish fairy," Naga said backing up. "Your magic cannot keep me from her for long. Her soul will be mine." Pink intensified her glow.

"Shan wake up!" She shouted. Shan only stared blankly towards the ceiling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shan looked around, where was she? It was familiar but some how it wasn't. Tall buildings were all around her. She watched as transparent people walked past her seemingly in a daze. She turned, she couldn't believe it she was somehow home.

"I'm home?" She said aloud. Suddenly she heard someone shouting behind her. Shan turned to see a man running out of a building carrying something in his hand and shouting. Shan went pale. "How can this be happening again." She said.

"No one move." He shouted. "Or I'll blow your God damn heads off." He turned and walked right threw her. Shan turned quickly as sirens began to fill the city street. The transparent people began to scream and run for cover. Two of them however stood their ground. Shan took a few steps back and shook her head. 

"Mom, dad." She said slowly.

"Drop the gun," Shouted Shan's father.The gun went off, Shan screamed as her father fell into a pool of his own blood.

"NO," her mother screamed as the man shot her as well. Shan let out a scream of anger and ran at the man. She threw punch after punch, she passed threw him with every blow. She stopped and backed away sobbing. The man laughed and looked at her.

"You couldn't help them." He said. Suddenly the city disappeared and was replaced with a different landscape. Shan looked around. She was in a field somewhere. The man's figured changed into Gloria.

"YOU!" Shan shouted. "YOU'RE THE ONE TO BLAME FOR WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Again she ran at her. Gloria only laughed.

"Am I?" She said. "You're the one who seems to be responsible for what's happening. Do you think that all of this is happening to you because it needs to or because it's your destiny?" Shan glared at her.

"What are you talking about?" Shan shouted. Gloria laughed as her figure shifted along with the scenery. Shan gasped as Impa formed. She was now standing in a dark place where pillars shot up and disappeared into the blackness above her.

"What am I talking about? You know." The transparent Impa said. "You know. Deep in your soul you know," she smiled. You've forgotten but soon you will remember child from another world. Her image shifted and again so did the surrounding scenery. Shan gasped as the stone floor was replaced by red sand. 

"You'll find everything out soon enough." Torrents voice said. Shan glared at him. 

"Torrent!" Shan shouted.

"I am not Torrent." He said. "I'm someone trying to get you to understand. The images you are seeing are a reflection into your own mind."

"What are you doing to me?! What do you want me to understand?" Shan shouted. Suddenly everything disappeared as a new scenery came. Shan looked down to see a red carpet under her feet. She spun around and gasped. She was in some kind of thrown room.

"I want you to understand," said a dark and evil sounding voice. Shan shivered as she turned. She screamed as she saw two shining red eyes in the darkness of a corner of the room. "If you join me you will live forever in this world as my servant. Don't and die."

"There is nothing you can do to make me serve you." Said another voice. Shan turned and gasped. There standing behind her was a boy. He looked a few years older than her. His long blond hair was tied neatly up and his deep blue eyes were narrowed. Shan stepped forward.

"Link?" She said almost gasping. She couldn't believe it her favorite character was standing in front of her as real as ever. "Then who's. . .?" She turned to see the owner of the eyes step into the light. She fell backwards as Gannon stared forward. Never in her wildest dreams could she have pictured him to look like this. His long red hair seemed to flail wildly behind him. His face was heavily scared and his dark tan skin looked leathery and worn.

"Foolish boy," Gannon shouted. "Do you think you can hold me hear forever. I will escape this place and when I do I shall bring the full wrath of the triforce of power on you." Link narrowed his eyes.Shan jumped as Gannon ran at Link. He grabbed him by the neck and laughed.

"What? No." Link shouted.

"You see," Gannon said laughing. "Your spirit can't last much longer. Soon you'll disappear and I will be free to call one of my servants. I will be resurrected," he laughed and threw Link down. Link jumped to his feet and held up his hand. It began to glow brightly. Shan covered her eyes as a bright yellow light flashed around them.

"That is what happened." Said a soft voice. Shan uncovered her eyes and looked around. Shan was again someplace else. It was the entrance of someplace. She looked up at the stone building and then jumped as someone touched her shoulder.

"Ahh,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, who are you?" She screamed. "No way. . ." she said slowly backing up. 

"I am Princess Zelda." Said the woman with long blond hair. She looked at Shan with her crystal eyes. "You have very little time to waste. Your fairy friend pink is doing all she can to protect you. But soon her power will give way to the evil intentions of Gannon's servant."

"Pink," Shan said still staring at Zelda. "How did I get hear?" Zelda looked down and then up again. Her face was filled with sadness.

"You will soon return to your body."She said. "Soon the evil king will return. The pages have been taken from you. Only one remains."

"Gloria took them?" Shan said in anger. "That Gurdo bitch." Shan shouted. 

"Please listen to me," Zelda said grabbing Shan's hand. Shan felt a sudden warmth rush threw her body. "A scarifies is the final key to his resurrection. Only the decedents of those who banished him will be able to awaken him, with their blood. But something else is needed for his defeat." She said.

"That means. . .Zelda is in danger." Shan said in shock. Zelda let go of Shan's hand and looked away.

"She is not the only one," Zelda said. "There is another." Suddenly Zelda disappeared. Shan felt the ground give way, as she fell she heard another voice.

"Be careful," Shan closed her eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You horrid little fairy," Naga shouted. Pink let out a scream as her power gave out. Naga reached out and hit her knocking her to the ground. "I'll deal with you after I finish my meal." Naga was about to turn when Pink flew up.

"Take this you trep," Pink shouted. Naga let out a shout as Pink glowed bright. "AHHH!" Pink shouted a bright ball of pink light hit the Poe. Naga shouted and flew at Pink. She grabbed her and laughed. 

"So you are eager to die little fairy." Naga said squeezing Pink. Shouted in pain. "Very well." Naga took down her hood revealing her decaying skull. Pink squirmed. "Fairies are so very tasty." Suddenly something struck Naga over the head. There was a sickening crack as the Poe fell to the floor and disappeared. 

"Shan!" Pink shouted flying to her friend. She hugged Shan and then kicked her. "You stupid girl." Pink shouted. "How could you let a Poe attack you."

"It's not like I let it Pink." Shan said calmly. "I had the strangest dream." Shan said. "But. . . I can't seem to remember it all."

"Never mind that!" Pink shouted. "Gloria took the pages. We have to get them back." Shan turned to the fallen king.

"King Zora?" She called. He lifted his head and groaned.

"I have such a terrible headache." He said standing. Shan walked over to him and helped him up.

"Well your safe now." Shan said. He stared at her.

"I say, who the devil are you?" Shan gave a quick smile.

"Your daughter sent me to rescue you.Can you swim out on your own?" He nodded. 

"Yes," he said. "But what is going on?"

"I'll tell you later we have got to get you out of hear. Your people need you." The two of them dove into the water and swam for the exit. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gloria smiled as she held her sword on the three Zora. The Princess glared at her. "Hand over the page of water." Gloria said sternly. "NOW!" Ruto shook her head.

"Never!" She shouted.Gloria lifted her sword.

"Very well." She said. "Then each of you will die."

"Hold it right there!" Shouted a voice. Gloria turned and glared at the brat child. She lowered her sword and laughed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shan stared at Gloria who had three Zora cornered near an old run down shack. They all looked very young. Slowly she raised her sword and glared at Gloria who turned to her and held up her sword. "I have had it with you." Shan said coldly. "Time for you to had over those pages you stole from me and get lost."

"Foolish girl." Gloria said laughing. "DO you think that you can defeat me? Alone? Every time we have met to battle someone has pulled you from the fire. Do you think you can take me on? Me the leader of the Gurdo Outcasts?" Shan nodded.

"You bet." Shan said. 

"Very well, Let us fight and see who the victor is." Shan jumped quickly out of the way as Gloria ran at her. Shan focused her energy and turned.

"Upper cut!" Shan shouted and jumped into the air as Gloria came at her again. There was a shout of pain. Shan landed and backed up holding her small sword up and waiting. Gloria was looking away her hand on her face. Next to her, her mask was laying on the ground, forgotten.

"You!" She shouted. Turning to Shan. Shan and the Zora's gasped. Gloria's face was heavily scared and her mouth seemed to be nothing more than two scared lips. Shan just stared at her. Gloria grabbed her mask and retied it. "No one may look on my face and live!" Gloria screamed and ran at Shan. Shan ran at her and ducked under the large sword. Unfortunately, she wasn't quick enough, Gloria brought down her sword and cut Shan's arm slightly. Shan gritted her teeth and turned she quickly kicked Gloria in the back sending her falling forward. Gloria spun around and glared at Shan. Hatred like Shan had never seen was burring in her amber eyes.

"What's wrong?" Shan said smugly. "Didn't know I knew how to fight?" 

"I am going to kill you!" Gloria shouted and jumped into the air her sword above her head. Shan jumped back as she landed, her sword pierced the ground. Shan backed up and ran at her again with her sword but stopped as she was about to bring it down on her. "Fool," Gloria shouted and punched Shan sending her falling back.

"SHAN!" Pink shouted. Gloria drew her sword from the ground and walked towards Shan who had landed on the ground. She quickly sat up and tried to get to her sword but Gloria was standing in the way.

"SO your name is Shan? My master will be interested in that ," her eyes seemed to smile as she raised her sword into the air. "Good bye my enemy!" Suddenly laughter filled the area. Gloria fell to her knees as a dark figure rose from the waters behind Shan. Shan spun around and stared at what had formed.

"Your name," the figure laughed as it stepped from the water. "Is Shan." Shan gasped as Torrent stared down at her. She got to her feet and dove for her sword. She turned to him. "Gloria head back and prepare the book of Mudor for the ceremony. I shall take care of this child from another world. OR should I call you Shan." Shan narrowed her eyes.

"Shan he knows your name." Pink shouted. Shan narrowed her eyes and glared at Torrent.

"Yeah I know that Pink thanks for the news flash." Shan saidand lifted her sword.

"Long time no see, child. Or should I call you Shan?" Shan glared at him even harder. He slowly walked forward. Shan slid her foot back. "How would you like to go home? Put all of this behind you and return to your world." Shan stood ridged.

"I don't want anything from you." Shan spat. Torrent smirked and laughed. The Zora that were near by stared on in fear. Ruto watched as she held a shell in her arms.

"Very well." Torrent said calmly. "Shan." Torrent said. Shan felt her body lift off the ground. She stared forward in shock as Torrent's eyes seemed to glow brightly. She struggled to move. Pink was also frozen in place. 

"I can't move Shan." Pink shouted. Shan felt her sword fly from her hands as Torrent neared them.

"You should have taken my offer child." He said flatly.

"Put her down." Shouted Ruto running forward. Shan could see her out of the corner of her eyes.

"No! Stay back. This guy is one powerful jerk." Shan shouted.Suddenly Shan was thrown into the ground and lifted back up again. She groaned in pain as she tried to stay awake.

"Hand me the page of the waters and I might let her go. IF you don't I will kill you and your people. Starting with the king." Ruto looked down at the shell she was holding and then to her father who still looked week. She closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"I will give you the water page." She said sadly. 

"NO!" Shan shouted. "If you do everyone in Hyrule will die don't you get it. He's trying to bring back Gannondorf the king of evil." Ruto looked at Shan and then down.

"I have to think of my people." Ruto said sadly. "I can not let them be killed." She walked towards Torrent and handed him the shell. He took it and then frowned.

"Why isn't it changing into the page?" He demanded. Ruto shrugged.

"I don't know. You have what you need. Now let her go her and leave." Torrent glared at Ruto and threw his hands forward. Ruto flew threw the air and landed on the ground near her fellow Zora.

"Perhaps it takes a special touch after all." Torrent said looking at Shan. "That would explain what the Mudor text meant by one who is capable." He smiled. "Come hear Shan." He said Shan floated over to him. "Hold out your hand and take this." Shan glared at him.

"No!" She shouted. He laughed. Shan suddenly felt her had lift up and towards the shell. She had no control. As soon as her hand touched the shell it flashed blue and changed into the water page. Torrent held it in his hand and laughed.

"I HAVE DONE IT MY MASTER!" He shouted. Shan glared at him as he turned back to her. "Now it is time for you to meet my master Shan. For you will witness his rebirth first hand." Shan glared at him as he lifted his hands into the air. Shan watched as her surroundings began to blur slowly she felt herself lose consciousness as Torrent laughed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Impa formed in Zelda's room and sighed. Finally the guards had left. She slowly walked over to the bed where Zelda lie and gently shook her shoulder. Zelda rolled over and smiled up at Impa and got out from under the covers. Impa picked her up and hugged her tight.

"You're a good girl for getting ready." She said looking Zelda over. "That disguise makes you look like a boy but don't worry you won't have to where it long." Zelda hugged Impa again.

"I just want to go. This place is scary Impa." Impa smiled and started towards the window. Suddenly her body flickered and faded causing her to Drop Zelda. Zelda gave a shout of fear and ran to her guardian. "What's wrong Impa?" She cried. Impa looked up at her from the floor and tried to speak.

"I don't know. . .some one is trying to block me. . .I can't hold out much longer." Impa said tiring to stand. "We have got to get you out of hear. AHH." Impa screamed and disappeared. Zelda Stared blankly forward as the door opened to her room. She took a few steps back as Torrent stepped in. He smiled at her and then laughed.

"Go away." She shouted stepping back. 

"Don't you want to see your friend again?" He asked. "She's waiting for you and so is my master. Come child Zelda it is time for you to aid me in my purpose." Zelda's body suddenly fell to the floor. Her eyes were open wide staring blankly forward. Torrent laughed as she disappeared. 

"Soon I shall have the power over all Hyrule." Torrent shouted as he to disappeared in a flash.

To be continued.


	6. Shadows and Revelations

Etched in Memories part 1: Shadows and Revelations  
  
Note: At long last I am back. College is out and I am now taking the time to do major works on my Zelda and Pokemon series. I hope you all are ready for some dynamite action and adventure and I hope that you enjoy all of the stories. Well basically this story is going to be a little different and a bit more violent. Like always I do not own the rights to Zelda, if I did I'd make this story into a game or an anime. Enjoy. By the way I"M DONE WITH COLLEGE.  
  
Shan's eyes opened slowly. Everything was a blur, what had happened? Where was she? Slowly she began to remember what had happened. Torrent, he had attacked her and forced her to unlock the page of the waters.   
Shan felt a heavy weight drop into her stomach as she touched her face. She had failed. She wouldn't be returning to earth any time soon. Tears threatened to free themselves from her eyes as she sat up. It wasn't until she placed her hand on the ground till she relaxed where she was.  
A dungeon.  
The damp floor was a dead giveaway. Shan couldn't see anything really. It was too dark to make anything out. Shan was silent for a moment, remembering that all sorts of dangerous creatures lived in the land of Hyrule and that many of them liked dark damp places.  
"Pink," Shan whispered. But there was no answer.  
"Pink," Shan said again, this time a bit louder. Again there was no answer. Shan put her hand on her pocket, thinking that Pink might have taken refuge in them. But there was nothing.  
Fearful for her fairy companion Shan stood and shouted. "PINK!" Suddenly the darkness disappeared as a blinding light filled the room. Shan let out a shout and covered her eyes.   
"Are you looking for someone?" A voice asked. Shan opened her eyes as they started to get used to the light in the room. There was no one around her and there was no apparent way out of the dungeon.  
"My you look a bit frazzled." Shan frowned as she realized who the voice belonged to. Her fists tightened.  
"Gloria!" Shan shouted. "What did you do with Pink." Shan turned slowly as Gloria's laughter filled the dungeons room.  
"That little pest is a part of a game I have invented. Would you like to know the name of the game child of another world?" Shan stopped turning and frowned.  
"Games are my cup of tea. Especially when it comes to the Legend of Zelda." There was a present pause.  
"I don't know why you said that? I have never heard of anything more ridiculous. I think I will tell you the name of my little game."  
"Then get on with it. I don't have all day."  
"I think you'll have more time than you think. This game is called rescue the fairy." Shan looked up.  
"You call that a tittle?" She shouted. "I've pulled better names out of my ass." Shan heard Gloria laughing again.  
"Impudent to the last. If you can find your little friend then I'll let her go free. If you can't well, lets just say you and her will wish you had. I'll be waiting Shan. Oh and one more thing. Look behind you."  
Shan spun around in time to see a burning flying skull heading towards her. She quickly jumped out of the way and ran in the direction it had come. As she did she could hear it behind her.  
"Shit, shit, shit." Shan said as she ran. She stopped when she came to a dead end and turned to see the skull bouncing towards her.  
"Ahhh!" She screamed and jumped to the side as the Skull passed by and through the wall. Shan stood up and stared at the wall.  
"An invisible passage?" Shan said touching the wall. Her hand passed through it. Shan ran through to see the skull heading back towards her. She flattened herself against the wall as it passed her again. Shan smiled.  
"That's the green kind." Shan said to herself. "They only follow a set path. The blue ones are the ones to look out for. But where the hell am I?" Shan said running down the hall to avoid the skull. She turned the corner and entered another room. This one was covered with moss and there seemed to be a strange red pond in the middle.  
Shan stayed where she was. Countless hours of game time had taught her that a room was never just a room. There was always a surprise. Slowly she walked forward. She had almost made it past the red pond when the pond shot up and a Lizafos landed infront of her. Shan fell backwards in shock as the Lizafos at her. Shan rolled out of the way as The Lizafos lunged at her again.   
"This isn't fair." Shan shouted as she dodge the Lizafos. "I don't even have a weapon."   
"Poor little girl." The Lizafos said with a cruel smile. Shan turned and stared at him. "Do you want a weapon, that is not in my best interest. It is more fun to watch you leap about like a fool."  
"You can talk?" Shan asked.  
"Of course." He said his tale slamming onto the ground. "I can talk. And I can hunt." He lunged at her again. Shan jumped but was knocked into the wall as the Lizafos brought his arm forward.  
"Uh," Shan said as he lifted his sword to her face.   
"What a pretty face, it is to bad little Hyilyn that you will die hear." Shan smirked.  
"I thought you said you had a mind." Shan said and kicked her foot forward as hard as she could. The Lizafos's eyes rolled back into his head as he dropped his sword and stumbled backwards. "I'm not Hyilan."  
Shan picked up the sword and then walked over to the Lizafos. He jumped to his feet and glared at her. "Little fool." He said growling.  
"I'm not the one who was doubled over." Shan said smiling. "It seems to me that your the one who's the fool." He ran at her. Shan jumped to the side and swung the sword down as hard as she could. The Lizafos let out a painful scream and fell to the ground. Shan jumped away as his body burst into flame.   
"Damn," Shan said watching as his body disappeared. "What the hell is up with that?"  
"Not bad." Said Gloria's voice.   
Shan spun around and watched as a door opened.  
"Not bad at all. Well on you go girl. Don't want to keep your flying rat waiting. But don't think that the hard part is behind you. You still have two more rooms to get through. And the last one is where you'll find her."  
Shan ran through the door. "I'm going to get you for this Gloria!"   
The door slammed shut behind her as she entered the next room. Shan looked around slowly. The walls looked red. She shuddered as she stared at them, thoughts of blood painted walls chilled her to the bone. She looked up to see a latter hanging from the ceiling. The floor looked stable.   
Shan walked forward slowly.   
The walls seemed to be closing in on her as she made her way to the center of the room. A scratching noise made her turn her head to the wall on the right. Shan fought back a scream as she saw a large spider crawling towards her. Shan knew what it was, but that didn't stop her from screaming.  
"Damn it!" She shouted and swung her sword forward. It bounced off the Skelatawalla, causing her to stumble backwards. Shan tightened her grip and watched as the spider landed on the floor and scurried towards her. Shan screamed again and jumped backwards.   
However the spider was to quick and turned to attack. Shan fell forward as the Spider jumped onto her back and pined her down. Shan could feel it's claws on the back of her neck. She closed her eyes and focused.  
"UPPER CUT!" Shan shouted. She spun around quickly and leapt up. The sword struck the Skelatawalla soft stomach. It let out a strange scream and disappeared in a burst of flame. Shan stood there for a moment holding the large sword she had taken from the Lizafos.  
" I hate those things. They are so annoying." She said as she tired to catch her breath. Shan jumped as a loud bang came from behind her. She spun around, sword raised only to see that the latter had dropped down.  
"Only one more to go." Gloria's voice chimed. "I wonder how you'll fair. It will be interesting to see you face the next challenge. Come on, your friend is waiting in the room above you.  
Shan stuck the sword in her belt and started to climb the latter. It creaked under her weight. After about ten minuets she felt her arms growing tired. She stopped to catch her breath.  
"Damn where the heck is the room?" She said.   
"Taking a break?" Gloria's voice asked. Shan frowned as she listened to the Gurdo's voice. "I wouldn't be taking so long if I were you. You see this tunnel does lead to your next challenge but it also is about to seal itself. I suggest you go faster. I'd hate to die in such a small space."  
Shan's eyes widened as she heard the banging below her. She looked down to see the latter being snapped into as large sliding floors began to seal her in. Shan started to climb faster. With each step she heard more banging. She closed her eyes and climbed faster and faster until.  
"OW!. DAMN IT!" Shan shouted. She had hit her head off of the ceiling. She opened her eyes to see the next room. She quickly jumped off of the latter as a large door slammed shut behind her.  
"Ok," Shan said to herself. "That was not fun." She walked forward a bit.  
"Pink!" Shan called. "PINK!" Shan shouted. Shan gasped as she got a good look of the room. She had found Pink. She was trapped in a cage, a cage being held by Gloria. Shan drew her sword and glared at the Gurdo thief.  
"Your finally hear." Gloria said standing. She had been sitting on a large throne carved with storage designs.  
"Let Pink go." Shan said.   
"Shan RUN ITS A TRAP!" Pink shouted. Gloria smiled and threw the cage to Shan. Pink glowed with anger. Shan quickly let her go.  
"For such a small bug you have a very big mouth."   
Pink flew to Shan's shoulder and landed. "This was just some sick game." Shan said to Pink.   
"Of course." Gloria said with a sneer. "But a girl must have fun. And I am going to have fun with you Shan." Gloria said.  
"Look," Shan said flatly. "Why don't you just back off! I'm not about to let you get away with all of the things you've been doing. It's your fault I'm stuck in this world!" Shan shouted. She was through with keeping calm.  
"My fault?" Gloria said sitting down in the throne. "My fault." She began to laugh.   
Shan raised her fist and glared at Gloria.  
"Stop Laughing. Those pages were my ticket home."  
Pink's light dimmed as she hovered near Shan.   
"I think it is humorous that you are blaming me," She raised an eyebrow to Shan and crossed her legs. "When it was that princess that brought you hear?"  
Shan dropped her hands as her eyes widened. Gloria was right. It had been Zelda. It was her that pulled Shan into the world of Hyrule.  
"Torrent told me that Impa sent the child Zelda to your world to find the lost hero of time." Shan blinked and stared at Gloria. The Gurdo thief brushed her red hair from her face and seemed to smile from beneath her mask.  
"It was. . it was Impa?" Shan said nearly dropping her sword.   
"Yes, the sage of the shadow temple. You should be blaming her and Zelda. Not me. If you had never arrived here then you would not be in this situation right now."   
Besides Pinks bell like fluttering, there was silence. Gloria broke the silence as she stood and walked towards Shan.  
"Have I struck a cord?" Shan looked up at her and narrowed her eyes.  
"Shan," Pink said landing on Shan's shoulder. "Don't let that trep get to you. You have got to focus." Shan slid her foot forward and raised the sword.  
"So after hearing the truth you still want to fight. That is somewhat admirable. If you hadn't been such a pest I might have considered you worth to be apart of the Gurdo outcasts.  
"If I were going to join a band of hyperactive Barbie dolls I would have become a cheerleader." Shan said with a smirk.   
"That sounded like an insult," Gloria said drawing her sword. "Oh well that tone of yours will soon change. You see I know that there is something about you. You have been blessed by one of the five great fairies. Even though I have not seen them in person I know that they have the power to bestow power."  
"How do you know of the great Fairies!" Pink shouted fling forward.   
"Much. You see I know much about the world of magic. You see I am a sorceress. I have be taught to use magic by the elders of my tribe so that one day we will be able to resurrect our king."  
"Your king will probably destroy you once he gets out of the golden realm!" Shan shouted.   
"No. He will reward the daughters of Din with his power. He will lead us to glory by defeating the hyilans who have been a curse to this land. And he will destroy the tribe of Nabaruu." Gloria's hands clenched around her sword. "We will rise to destroy and claim this land."  
"Your not going to get anything. Gannon is power hungry. All he wants is the triforce. Don't you get it?"  
"Enough of this." Gloria said raising her sword. "Time for you to meet your final foe." She swung her sword down and hit the stone ground. The clang filled the room and began to amplify. Shan covered her ears as the sound began to grow.  
"Pink what's going on?" Shan shouted. Pink seemed to glow red with anger.  
"How would I know? It's got to be some kind of spell."  
"You thing?" Shan said sarcastically.   
Shan watched as Gloria raised her hand. A purple light began to form above her as she stared at Shan. The clang disappeared as the energy ball grew. Shan lowered her hands.  
Gloria was chanting something strange. Shan raised her sword. Suddenly the sword burst into blue flames and disappeared. Shan let out a shout of pain and cradled her now burned hand.  
"Ahh, daman it!" She said swearing. Pink flew over her hand.   
"Oh no your hurt. AND YOU DON"T HAVE A SWORD!" Pink shouted in fear. Even though Pink was shouting at the top of her small lungs Shan didn't seem to hear her. She was to preoccupied with what Gloria had just done.  
"How do you like it." Gloria said looking at the energy ball. "Isn't it lovely. This dark energy is my masters power. He gave it to me for the soul purpose of dealing with you."  
"Wow thanks but you know what. I don't really need a ball of killer energy." Shan said through a nervous laugh.   
Gloria's eyes narrowed as she sent the ball of energy hurling at Shan.   
Shan was about to jump out of the way when the energy disappeared about a foot infront of her. She stood up strait and smirked.  
"You call that an attack?" Shan asked.   
"Uh, Shan?" Pink said flashing yellow. Shan gasped and spun around.  
"Oh no." Shan said jumping backwards towards Gloria.  
"How do you like her?" Gloria said walking past Shan.   
Shan swallowed as she stared at a the Shadow. She was staring at herself, her shadow. Shan took a few steps back and noticed that the shadow wasn't alone. Next to it a small black ball hovered.  
"Shan what is going on?" Pink asked. "That black fairy looks like me?"   
"Allow me to introduce my Shadow worrier. Or you could call her Shadow Shan. And that little black ball is your fairy friends shadow." Gloria smiled and stepped backwards into the wall where she disappeared in a flash of purple light.  
"I will return when the battle is over. Oh by the way to make things interesting nither of you have weapons." Gloria's laughter filled the room as the shadow walked towards Shan who backed away from it.  
"What do we do?" Pink asked. Shan's mind was racing.  
"Stop moving." Shan said.  
"What?" Pink shouted. "ARE YOU NUTS! They'll attack."   
"Just do it." Shan said and stopped. When she did the shadow version of Shan stopped as well. Pink hovered near Shan as the small black fairy did the same.  
"Ok so if we move they move. All we need to do is not move right?" Shan shook her head as the shadow her did the same.  
"No they'll attack if we wait long enough. The problem is they know all of our moves. We have got to figure out a way of beating them with out getting our heads kicked in."  
Suddenly the Shadow of Shan attacked. She dove at Shan and punched her in the jaw. Shan stumbled backwards holding her jaw. Pink flew up to dodge the small black fairy as it attacked her.  
"Ok time for action." Shan said and attacked her shadow form. She could hear pink fighting somewhere above her.   
Shan's punch proved to be ineffective as she connected with the Shadows fist. It was matching her blow for blow and kick for kick. Every time she would duck the Shadow would duck and punch at her.  
"How the hell do I beat myself?" Shan said jumping out of the way. Her mind was racing. She thought about the game but those tactics weren't going to help. She didn't have the power she needed to beet the Shadow.  
Shan was in the middle of another jump when her Shadow counterpart threw a sidekick connecting with Shan's stomach. Shan was sent into a near by wall where she slid to the floor.   
The shadow stood over her. It's red eyes seemed to be smiling at her as he raised it's fist to attack. Shan smiled and closed her eyes.  
"UPPER CUT!" Shan shouted and jumped up. The energy was flowing through her fist. She connected with the Shadows jaw and knocked it to the floor.   
For a moment Shan felt a sense of accomplishment, but that disappeared quickly. Shan suddenly felt an overwhelming pain shoot through her body as the Shadow began to disappear.   
Shan fought back a scream as she fell to her knees. Above her Pink was shouting at something at her, but she could not make it out the pain was to intense.  
"P.p.pink." Shan said though her teeth. "Are you . . .ok?" Pink flew down to Shan and bobbed up and down.  
"Yes! When you beat that Shadow you the shadow me disappeared." Shan leaned forward and began to breath heavily.  
"Wh. . .what's going on?" She asked. Pink began to buzz around frantically.  
"I don't know."  
"Your experiencing your triumphant win." Gloria said appearing in a flash of purple. "Very impressive."  
"Y. .you did this." Shan hissed. Gloria laughed.  
"Your so quick to blame me. Well I guess it is my doing. Don't tell me I forgot to mention that a shadow feeds off of magic? Well I guess you know that now."  
Shan could hear Gloria walking closer.  
"You see you beet the Shadow with the power of magic. Something that it was created with. The result is that you have been drained of all your power. Even though that power was extremely week," Gloria knelt down to Shan and lifted her head with her sword. "It was an annoyance." She let Shan's head drop.  
"So now what?" Shan said. "You going to finish me off?"  
"Sadly I do not get to have that pleasure. You see my king has requested an meeting with you." Shan's head jerked up.  
"And it is time for you to meet him." Gloria raised her hand. Suddenly Shan felt herself being pulled into the ground. She struggled but she couldn't free her arms.  
Pink dove into her pocket as they both disappeared into a flash of purple light.   
When The purple light faded Shan and Pink found themselves laying on the ground infront of what looked to be a large stone structure. Pink flew up quickly and began to buzz around Shan's head.  
"Shan get up. Something is evil. Something is very very evil. I want to leave." Shan looked up at Pink. Her whole body was still aching and she could barely move.  
"Pink. . ." Shan stuttered. "Get out of hear."   
Pink stopped in mid flight to star at Shan.  
"Shan we have to get out of hear not just me. This is a evil place. I can feel it in my wings." She flew down to Shan.  
"Get out of here." Shan said falling forward into the sand. Pink landed infront of Shan.  
"I can't leave you." She said with a hint of anger in her voice.  
Shan looked up her her. Shan's face was covered with red sand and seemed to be bleeding. Slowly she set up.  
"Come on get up Shan we have to. . ." Suddenly Shan lunged forward and grabbed Pink. Standing she hurled her as hard as she could. Pink went flying through the air.  
"I don't want you around me!" Shan shouted. "Get lost!" Shan turned and started to walk towards the stone structure.  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Pink shouted and hit Shan on the back of the head. Shan spun around and swatted at the small fairy.  
"I was ordered to follow you. I obey the Duka tree not some weird girl. Your stuck with me. Besides if you think you can survive with out me your wrong." Shan stared up at Pink and then lowered her head.  
"You stupid fairy." Shan said sadly. "I don't want you getting hurt. Please let me do this on my own."  
"No!" Pink shouted. "You and I have to do this together. Besides how will I get back to the lost woods with out you. I forgot how to get there." Shan smiled and looked up at the small glowing pink ball.  
"I'm sorry for being so ruff." Shan said.  
"I'll forgive you this one time. But next time I'll make sure you pay."  
Shan smile faded as she brushed the sand of of her face and began to look around. Besides the structure there was nothing else around. Shan sat down and crossed her arms infront of her as she looked around.   
"What are you doing?" Pink asked landing on her shoulder. "This isn't a good time to take a break."   
"I'm trying to figure out where we are. I know that we're in the vast wastelands but I also know that we aren't any where near the temple." Shan stood and stared at the structure. Her jaw dropped as she thought.  
"Holy cow!" Shan shouted. "No way!" Shan was smiling and laughing at the same time. "It's a pyramid. Now I know where we are."  
"Well are you going to tell me?" Pink asked starting to get annoyed with Shan.  
Shan's face suddenly fell. "Oh crap," she said. "I hope I'm not right."  
"About what?"  
"That pyramid was in the old super nintendo version. It was a link between the golden realm and the realm of Hyrule. If I'm right, and I really hope I'm not. Then Torrent and that Gurdo slut are planing to bring Gannon back by using that pyramid."  
"How?"  
"How the heck am I suppose to know. I haven't played that game in ages."  
"Shan."  
"Yes."  
"THIS IS NOT A GAME! I relies that you are insane but please try to focus." Pink shouted. Her pink glow brightened as she landed on Shan's shoulder.  
"So now what do we do?" Pink asked.  
"I guess we head on over there." Shan said nervously. "I don't know how to get out of the dessert from hear and we can't let them bring back Gannon. So. . ."  
"On we go!" Pink shouted and flew forward. "Come on slowpoke."   
Shan ran after pink.  
"No fair I can't fly!" Shan shouted as the two of them ran towards the pyramid.  
When they reached the pyramid Shan stopped. The wind had started to pick up and sand was now starting to blow around them. Pink had retreated into Shan's pocket to avoid getting blown away.  
Something wasn't right. After nearly killing her why would Gloria send Shan to a place where she would be abel to get away. What's more why keep her around? Shan doubted that they liked her enough to just let her go.  
Shan began to walk again this time slower. She was almost to the pyramids base when she heard a voice come from behind her.  
"Imagine meeting you again." Said a deep voice. Shan spun after giving a startled shout. She put her hand on her chest and sighed in relief.   
"Rome," Shan said. "You startled me."   
Rome stood smiling at her. His dirty blond hair blew about as the wind began to pick up again. A long red cape billowed around his body as he stared at Shan.   
Shan took a few steps back as Rome walked towards her. Something was different about him. His eyes seemed colder and oddly distant as he continued to stare at her with intense eyes.   
"What are you doing hear?" Shan asked walking towards him.   
"I'm hunting treasure." He said and put his hands on his hip. The wind picked up blowing his long red cape behind him. Shan covered her eyes to block the sand.  
"Should have know." Shan said. "But you shouldn't be hear. It's dangerous."  
"Danger is not something I fear my dear girl." He said dropping his hands to his side.  
"Then will you help me?" Shan asked.   
"What?" Pink said jumping from Shan's shoulder. Rome glared at the small fairy and then smiled.  
"I could use all the help I could get. Zelda is somewhere around hear all I need to do is find her. Come on with your skills it should be easy to find her right?"  
Rome laughed as he put his hand on his head. Shan fraud as he stopped and lowered his head.  
"What is so funny?" Pink demanded.   
Rome looked up at them and smiled, his eyes closed.  
"You want me to help you?" He said. "When it is I who need your help?"  
Shan watched as Rome ran his hair through his blond hair as he did it trued crimson. He opened his eyes and stared at her. They, like his hair were bright red. Shan gasped and took a few steps back.  
"He's. . .he's evil!" Pink shouted diving into Shan's pocket. Rome crossed his arms infront of him and stared at Shan.  
"So," she said lifting her hands and closing them into fists. "You work for Torrent don't you?" Rome seemed to smirk at what she said.  
"No," he said smiling. "I work for only one master."  
"And whose that?!" Pink shouted flying out of Shan's pocket. "Gloria?"  
"You are getting closer to the truth." Rome said.  
Suddenly he ran forward and tackled Shan to the ground. A cloud of red sand rose around them as Shan threw a punch. Rome caught it easily and pined her arms down above her head. Shan glared at him. She couldn't move, she was still week from her battle with the Shadow.  
Rome smiled down at her as Pink buzzed around his head.  
"Take this!" Pink shouted and flew to one of Rome's pointy ears. Rome let out a shout and hit Pink, knocking her to the ground. Shan threw a punch that connected with his jaw. She felt her wrist ache as Rome grabbed it and gave it a painful twist.  
"PINK?" Shan shouted. "Are you ok?" There was no answer. Rome pined her hand down again and smiled.  
"Quite a fighter you are." He said. "My master told me to expect as much. But you are still no where near my power."   
Shan struggled as Rome held her down effortlessly.  
"You are to meet my Master," Rome said standing. He pulled Shan up and twisted her arm behind her back. Every time she struggled he twisted it up higher. Rome laughed as he began to tie her up with rope.  
"You jerk!" Shan shouted. "What did you do to Pink?"  
"That pest," he said with a curl smile. "Hopefully she is dead, as all fairies should be. She is much better off than you will be. Soon The rebirth will begin."  
"Should have known that you worked for Gannon." Shannon said.  
Rome's smile widened.  
"But why? You could have stopped me at any time. Why now?" Rome was silent. "Come on if I'm going to get killed then what's the harm in telling me?" Rome laughed again and grabbed Shan by her shirt collar. He lifted her up off the ground and laughed.  
"I had to be sure that fool Torrent found the pages. When he failed I decided to help you. After that all that was needed was to get that lazy incompetent wizard to come after you. He was more than a match for you. All he needed was your name. Which my servant Gloria provided."  
"What? I thought that. . ."  
"You thought that Gloria worked for Gannon and Torrent right?" Shan narrowed her eyes and nodded. She kicked her legs forward and connected with Rome's shins. He only smiled and threw her to the ground. Shan stared up at him as he continued to laugh insanely.  
"Well my dear fool you are half right. Gloria does work for Gannon."  
"Then why would she follow your orders?" Shan shouted as the wind began to pick up again. Rome knelt down to her and grabbed her chin with his hand.  
"Because my dear girl I am Gannon."  
  
To be continued. . . .  
  
What a cliffhanger huh ^_@  
  



End file.
